Mirror, Mirror
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Jade has had enough of Tori blowing her off. She finds a magic mirror that turns her into a dude, and uses it to get back at Tori. But will it still be about revenge?
1. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

Mirror, Mirror Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me! I got another new story for ya! I just came up with it! I just saw Mirror, Mirror and got the idea! Enjoy! :D Oh and don't worry, ill update the others! :D Btw, I wanted to make this story extra rad, so everyone's personalities are a tad different except Jade and Trina. I'll be uploading the second chapter in a beat! :D

Tori Vega and Andre Harris said on the hood of his car. They were cutting class, waiting for the bell to ring.

Tori sighed, drawing imaginary hearts on her wrist where her desired tattoo would go. Andre was drumming on the hood coming up with a beat for his next song.

"Wanna tell me why we're here in the parking lot again?" the youngest Vega asked loosing interest in her wrist. Andre took a swig of his water bottle.

"Cause we're hiding from a certain someone remember?" he answered stretching. Tori's brows furrowed. "From who?"

"Vega!" She heard a distant voice call. She adjusted the dark Ray-Bans on her face. "Take a wild guess." Andre responded rolling his eyes.

Tori watched Jade West approach them. "Tori!" Jade said demandingly. "What?" Tori snapped. She wasn't in a mood to be putting up with anyone. Let alone Jade. She had the worst hangover, and a bad headache. Jade yelling in her face was making it worse.

"You wanna explain something to me?" Jade retorted tapping her foot. Tori stared at her. "I'm waiting." "I don't know what you think I did, but this is not a good time to talk about it." Tori said rubbing her temples. Jade snorted. "You have a hangover, so what? It's not like it was the first time!" Tori glared at Jade. She was almost yelling in Tori's ear. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Just tell me what you think I did before my head blows the fuck apart." Tori said sliding off the hood to get her backpack off the asphalt . Jade was fuming. "You made out with Beck at Cat's party yesterday!" she said in disbelief. Tori stared at the girl. And then dropped her bag back down. "You came here, to waste my time _and_ yell in my face ignoring the fact I could punch your lights out any second because of that?" She snapped.

"Yes!" Jade snapped back. "You're fucking crazy! Are you serious? Beck's not even your boyfriend anymore! I think Robbie's been selling you some bad weed." Tori said picking up her bag again she began to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me!" Jade huffed. "Guess what? I am! Get over it, Jade!" Tori called over her shoulder. She head Jade mumble, "Bitch." Under her breath. She didn't care. She had bigger problems. Like finding Trina so she could go home.

Jade was seething. She hadn't expected Tori to respond like that to her at all. She knew Tori had her blunt moments but that was harsh. She decided to go find Cat. "Hey Cat." She said smiling when she finally found her childhood friend. "What's up bitch?" Cat asked sharing the same grin. This was the real Cat. The Cat everyone in school knew was just an act. Only reason Cat acted the way she did was because she felt like she didn't need to show people the real her.

"Can you come with me somewhere?" Jade asked pleadingly. "Where?" The redhead questioned. "It's… A voodoo place." Jade admitted. "A what? Jade are you fucking nuts? Why would you be fucking around with shit like that?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Because, I'm going to get a voodoo doll of Tori." She explained. "And this makes totally sane and logical sense because…?" "Because you're my best friend and I need your help." Jade finished for her. "True." Cat grinned.

In the voodoo store, Jade quickly steered toward the dolls. Cat was going to follow suit, but something else caught her eye. "What's this?" She asked the lady behind the register pointing to a intricately detailed mirror. "Oh that's a magic mirror." The lady said smiling warmly. Cat snorted. "Yeah, right, ok. Like the one in Snow White." She said skeptically. Jade had been walking around the store, but was listening in now. The lady laughed. "You don't believe me? It's magic." Cat was intrigued now. "Ok, well, what does this thing do?" The lady put Cat in front of it.

Cat looked at her refection. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she had black skinny jeans on and a red plaid shirt. She watched as her reflection dissolved and a new one appeared. The new one was of a much older, more developed Cat. She had on a black bikini and stilettos. "Whoa." Cat breathed. The lady smiled. "Do you know what this means?" Cat simply shook her head. She was astounded by the new image of herself. "Is this what I'll look like when I get older?" The lady chuckled."Not exactly. It's something like that. What this means is you're a lot older and wiser than people perceive you to be."

"Cool!" Cat squealed. "Jade! Jade! You gotta try this!" she said dragging the taller girl to the mirror. "Now just stand here and watch." She directed Jades towards her reflection. The reflection stood for a moment, and then dissolved. This time, instead of an attractive young woman in the mirror, there was a strapping, handsome young man. He looked exactly like Jade of course, except his features were more masculine. "Huh?" the two girls said at the same time. They both looked at the woman for guidance. For once, she was clueless. "I can help you girls there. In all my years I've never seen a reflection like that. Just don't stand in it for too long. Or you'll temporarily become the reflection."

Cat and Jade looked at each other. What could they do? "We'll take it." Jade decided. Cat glared at her. The woman tilted her head. "What? The mirror? Are you sure?" "Yup." Jade answered confidently. "Ok, well, that will be 45.50." Jade handed the woman the money and grabbed the mirror. "Come on Cat, let's go." She said walking out the store. Cat ran out behind her. "Are you nuts? Fucking bonkers?" She asked her. Jade rolled her eyes. "No, but Tori's about to be." "What does that mean?" Cat asked. "You'll see." Jade responded grinning.

Tori Vega was sitting on her couch watching TV when there was a knock at her door. It was Cat, and a boy she'd never seen before. He kind of resembled Jade. "Hi." She said to Cat. "What's up motherfucker?" Cat asked grinning. Tori rolled her eyes. Besides Jade and her group of friends, no one knew Cat really acted like this. "Nothing." Tori said letting them in. "What about you?" "Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd stop by with my new friend." She gestured for the boy to come forward. Tori's heart leaped. She couldn't really see it in the darkness of the night, but when he stepped inside, she realized who ever this boy is, he was hot. And she wanted him.

The boy saw the look on her face and introduced himself. "Ja- Ah, Um.. Tony Badadalacki at your service." Cat glared at him. He shrugged and shot her a goofy grin. "So, Tori," Cat started. "Who have you been fucking lately?" Tori's mouth gaped. Tony's mouth twitched with laughter. Tori turned bright red. "Um.. no one really…" she mumbled. Cat busted into a fake Italian accent. "Aye Tony? Ya hear that? My gurl Tori hasn't had a good fuck in a while! Care to uh, assess the situation?" Tori glared at Cat.

This time Tony couldn't help but fall out laughing. "Why don't you uh, you know, help her out with that." Cat suggested fighting giggles. "Yeah, yeah, Catarina I think maybe I will." Tori almost wished a hole would swallow her up. Cat laughed. "Oh come on Tori! Lighten up! At least you'll be fucking a guy again!" she covered her mouth. "Oops.." Tori was ready to just die. "You like girls?" Tony asked her. Tori picked at her arm. "Well, sort of.. Me and Cat dated for a while."

"Dude what the fuck?" Cat asked her exasperated. She knew Tony was Jade, and that saying _that_ in front of Jade was bad news. "Oops… sorry.." Tori mumbled. Cat shook her head. "Damage is done babe! Come on Tony!" She said grabbing Jade's hand. "Later Tori!" Cat called dragging Jade out the door, leaving Tori to wonder what the fuck just happened.

In school the next day, Jade decided to go as Tony, not herself. Just to see what would happen. And Tori was on her heels from the moment she walked in, like she predicted."Hi Tony! " she gushed a bit too happily. "How's it going? I didn't know you go to school here. Why haven't I seen you around? Oh you must not want to be seen a lot. That's cool. I'm cool too. Oh god I must be rambling!" Jade chuckled. She had never seen Tori act like this around a guy. "I tend to hang back and not go with the flow. You know, be original." She explained answering all of Tori's questions.

Ugh. She sounded like Beck. Trying to be all deep. She rolled her eyes. Luckily, Tori hadn't seen. Instead, She nodded and grabbed Jade's hand. "Come on!" Tori said eagerly, pulling Jade along. "I don't know if Cat did yet, but I'll introduce you to the rest of the group!" Before Jade could protest, Tori dragged her down the hall and towards the Asphalt Café.

Once at the lunch table, Tori plopped down and motioned for Jade to sit. She sat next to Tori, and Tori's face lit up. Ugh. This was going to be a problem. She could already tell Tori was developing a crush on her- Tony. She had meant to mess with Tori's head in the first place, but this was going to be a major problem.

"Guys! This is Cat's friend Tony!" Tori introduced excitedly when everyone else got to the table. "Cool! I'm Robbie!" Robbie said friendlily. "Hey." Jade mumbled. Everyone else said hi but Beck. He felt something was up with the boy sitting across from him. He strangely looked like Jade, and Tori was all over him. He didn't like it. "How long have you been going to school here, Tony?" Beck question.

Jade tried not to glare at her ex. "A while." She simply answered. He was digging around, and she didn't like that. She just wanted to prank Tori in peace and not get her cover blown. "Why do you look so much like Jade? Are you guys related or something?" Rex asked. "Uh.." Jade started. She hadn't thought of that. "Yeah I know right? It's like they could be twins or something." Andre agreed.

"Strangely enough," Beck started, staring right at Jade, "Jade's not in school today." Cat glared at Beck. She didn't like where this was going. If Jade was going to get her cover blown, she would have get an ear full. "Yeah I know right?" Tori agreed. "I wish she was here so she could meet Tony."

"She's closer then you think." Cat said laughing dryly. Jade glared at her. "Oh look, there's Sinjin." She said getting up. "Hi Sinjin!" she called after him. "That was..odd." Andre commented. "Yeah, even for Cat." Robbie said nodding.

"Eh, I'm still tryna figure out why pretty boy over here looks so much like little Miss Kate Von D." Rex said, changing the subject. Jade snorted. He couldn't come up with a better insult? "What're you snorting about?" Beck asked hostile. Jade's eyebrows raised. Where did all the sudden negative energy come from? "Well, I've seen Jade myself. And I think she's no Kate Von D. She's a thousand times hotter." She smiled smugly to herself. That's the best compliment anyone could give her. Even if it was coming from her own mouth.

"Oh Yeah?" Beck asked. He glanced over at Tori, who was looking up at Jade admiringly. Something was fishy about this to him. Cat finally came back to the table. Jade was glad she came back, for this caused a distraction for Beck and everyone else."Where have you been?" Tori asked her looking the shorter girl over. She was flustered, and her hair was mussed. "I uh.. went to talk to Sinjin." She said staring hard at the table. "Talk?" Jade snorted. "I think you did _more_ than talking." Cat looked at Tori for help, but Tori was too busy laughing. "No. Oh my god ew. I would never. The boy's lucky I even had a conversation with him." Jade winced mockingly. "Oh, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" she teased.

Cat rolled her eyes. " I tripped on the way back over here if you must know. And oh please, like you're the one to talk. You rip on Tori every day." She facepalmed. She didn't mean to say that. Everyone gave her confused glances. "Oh, look, it's Cat, saying another random thing." She said laughing nervously. Jade glared at her. She half shrugged. It's not like Beck would pick up on it. "Why'd you say that?" Or maybe he would. Cat quickly lied. "Cause he looks so much like Jade I just thought-" "Wow, look at the time!" Jade exclaimed getting up, cutting Cat off. "Where are you going?" Tori asked unhappily. Jade could tell by the minute Tori was beginning to like Jade's alter ego more and more. "To ah, um, help Sickowitz with something!"

Beck narrowed his eyes. Uh-Oh. He saw right through that. Jade needed time to plan and think about her next move. She was going to have to be more careful to fly under Becks radar. And she couldn't do it here with Cat slipping up, Tori drooling over her, and Beck being investigative. She waved goodbye to her half unsuspecting friends, and darted to her locker.

**A/N: So, whatcha guys think? :D is it good? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. So Much Revenge, So Little Time

Mirror, Mirror Chapter 2

Kay Kay. Chapter two. You know what to do! Read and Review! XD

Tori Vega sat on her couch staring blankly at her math text book. Every few minutes or so, she would glace at Andre, who with a blue raspberry Twizzler sticking out his mouth, would grin at her. She would faintly smile back, and then bring her attention back to the book in front of her. But try as she might, she couldn't think straight. She kept thinking about Tony. The goofy grins he gave, the way he laughed at her when she got embarrassed. Needless to say, she was crushing on him. Hard.

"What's got you all distracted?" Andre asked, snapping Tori back from her thoughts. "Oh, uh, it's nothing…" she said blushing a little. She hoped Andre couldn't see. "You crushing on a guy?" he guessed. Tori glared at him in shock. Was it that clear on her face? He chuckled. "You had that same look when you started crushing on Ryder." Tori winced at the memory of Ryder Daniels trying to use her just to get an A. "So who is it this time?" Andre asked, seeing the pained look on Tori's face.

"Ah, um. You're not gonna believe this.. but Tony." She confessed blushing. "Tony?" Andre repeated. "As in the one that hangs around Cat?" Tori nodded. "Does this have anything to do with the fact he looks like Jade?" Andre asked. Tori's brows furrowed. "What does that have to do with her?" Andre thought over what he said and shrugged. "I guess nothing."

Just then, Trina came stumbling down the stairs in her 10 inch heels. "Trina?" Tori called. "Yeah?" Trina called from the landing. "Are you ok?" Tori asked rolling her eyes. "No. I fell on my face." "Good." Tori called grinning. It's been a while since she's treated Trina like this. "You're supposed to be the nice sister!" Trina called trying to pick herself up. "I think that all changed the minute we started going to the same school!" Tori said rolling her eyes.

Trina finally got herself up and took baby steps towards the couch. "You know, I'm sure Tony would _love_ to hear how much of a bitch you are at home!" She said glaring at Tori. A flash of embarrassment and excitement lit Tori's face, and then disappeared. She grinned. "Don't forget to tell him how much of a slut I am in school too." She retorted sarcastically. Trina looked at her dumbfounded.

Tori smiled smugly. Trina was never able to get her Jade-like sarcasm. "Whatever!" She huffed throwing her arms in the air. She promptly fell on her face. Tori and Andre howled with laughter. Tori leaned over the couch and pointed to her sister. "Haha! That's what you get for trying to threaten me! Karma's a bitch, bitch!" Trina sat up. "Aw man I bit my tongue." She whined holding the muscle. Tori and Andre doubled over laughing even harder.

Jade West was truly enjoying being a guy. She didn't have to wash as much; not that she didn't, she didn't have to really care about what she wore or what she had on, and the best part, Tori was actually falling for her. Not that she actually cared. It was her alter ego she was falling for. Not her physical self. Well, technically it was her physical self, it just wasn't herself. Wow this was tremendously confusing. She sighed, wishing this little revenge of hers would be over so she could strut around school as her girl self again, causing terror and striking fear in the hearts of her fellow student body. She grinned hungrily, thinking of the chaos she would cause.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "What?" She snarled. Jade didn't feel like dealing with any family member at the moment. "God Jade, keep your thong on. It's Cat." She heard Cat mutter. "Oh," She said, feeling slightly guilty. "Come in." the redhead peeked her head in, and then strolled over to Jade's bed. "What's got you all worked up hoe?" Cat asked in mock sincerity. Jade rolled her eyes. "Nothing, broad. I just think it's bad news that Beck's snooping around." Jade acknowledged. Cat broke into the fake Italian accent again. "So whadda ya say Tony? We take em out and have em sleeping with the fishes?" Jade couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "You watch too much Godfather." She commented. Cat shrugged. "My dad likes those movies."

"Right." Jade said rolling her eyes. "And I'm guessing he's also the one that likes stuffing his face with pizza everytime we get Papa John's." Cat couldn't control her laughter. "Ok, ok, you got me! But seriously, what do you want me to do about Beck?" Jade pondered for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "Keep him busy while I keep using my charm on Tori. We wouldn't want this blowing up in our faces." Cat saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" "You're the cheesiest piece of shit a friend could have." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Aw! Thanks hoe!" Cat squeaked pulling her in for a hug. "NO HUGS!" Jade screamed pushing Cat off of her. Cat fell onto the floor in a ball of laughter.

Tori Vega couldn't sleep. One bit. It was killing her too, because when she wasn't sleeping, she was thinking about Tony and when she was, it was the same thing. She didn't understand why she was crushing on him so hard. She thought about what Andre had said. _Was_ her liking him justified by the fact that she could maybe, possibly, feel the same way about Jade? She didn't feel like she felt the same way. But then again, they were strangely similar. Of course, with their sex being a difference, there really was nothing different about them. Except for the fact Tony was actually nice to her. Jade, of course, the latter. Tori shook her head and pulled her PearPhone off the charging dock. She needed someone to talk to. She sighed as she dialed Andre's number, hoping he was still up.

The next day, Tori dreaded going to school. She looked a mess, and she hadn't slept at all. She trudged sluggishly to her 'Make It Shine' locker and took out her morning books. When she turned around, she heard a chuckle and realized she was being tripped as she fell to the floor.

"Nice to see you too, Jade." Tori grumbled staring at the combat boot in front of her. "Aw, you remembered me. How sweet." Jade drawled using her infamous Tori voice. Tori rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you been in school all week?" Jade shrugged. "I had things to do." Tori picked herself up. "_Things _or _someone_?" Tori jeered. It was Jade's turn to rolled her eyes. "Har-Har." "I observed your absence only after a handsome strapping young man took your place at the table." Tori sneered, examining her nails. "Oh, yeah, well, how's your relationship with Cat? I heard you two fooled around for a while." Jade retorted grinning. Just then, all bravado faded from Tori's face. "How- How did you know about that?" She gulped. "Oh, I don't know, a little birdie told me." "You- You know Tony?" "Oh yeah, we're best buds. We go way back." Jade smiled cunningly.

Tori wanted the ceiling to fall on her. How could Tony tell Jade a secret like that? "I- uh, got to get to class." She grumbled picking up her bag; leaving Jade howling with laughter.

Cat Valentine had three things on her mind: Keep Beck busy, don't let anything slip out, and don't say anything to Tori. Seemed simple enough right? Cat rolled her eyes. She was a lot less scatter brained then people conceived her to be.

Her phone bleeped indicating she had a text message. She took it out and saw it was Jade.

**Any sign of Beck yet? – Jade**

Cat rolled her eyes. Jade was taking this way too seriously. She texted her Goth friend back.

**No, but if I do, I'll tell you. And btw you don't need to sign your name. I already know it's you, idiot.**

Cat grinned as she sent the message almost picturing Jade rolling her eyes at the screen. She snickered as she bumped into something hard.

"Beck." She breathed, looking up at him.

"Cat." He nodded.

"What's up?" She improved wanting to keep the conversation going.

He shrugged.

"Nothing much. Hey, have you seen Tori?"

"No," Cat replied lying quickly. "I haven't." It was actually the latter. She _had_ seen Tori. All day in fact. She just didn't want him to know that.

"Ok, well, later." He said waving walking down the hallway. When he turned the corner and was out of sight, Cat hurriedly texted Jade.

**You better call me. I got some news for you.**

Jade West was having the best day ever under she saw the urgent text from Cat. Her phone bleeped again with another message.

Beck…?

**Can I ask you a question?**

It said.

**Depends on what the question is.**

Jade responded.

**Is Tori really falling for that Tony guy?**

Jade's eyebrows furrowed. Why did he care? Then it clicked in her head.

**You like her.**

She wrote him back. She didn't ask it, she stated it.

**No, I just think that Tony guy is bad news. And I don't wanna see Tori get hurt.**

Jade rolled her eyes.

**Awww, aren't you sweet? But too bad for you, she's already going out with the boy. Sowy. **

There was a brief period of silence before Jade's phone beeped.

**Oh.. I see.**

Jade stared at her phone in disbelief. She shook her head and logged in on The Slap.

**Jade West: Just found out something very interesting about some individuals in our group of so called 'friends.' Mood: Thinky **

**Andre Harris: Uh and that would be?**

**Beck Oliver: …. Really? Your throwing subs now?**

**Cat Valentine: Don't wanna ask, don't wanna know. :P**

**Tori Vega: Somehow I get the feeling this is about me…**

**Jade West: It is.**

**Beck Oliver: It is.**

**Tori Vega: Wait, what? What did I do?**

**Jade West: It's not what you did, it's what you're about to do in 3…2…1..**

Jade sent Tori a quick text message, and then her phone bleeped again, this time it wasn't a text, but a notification off The Slap.

**Tori Vega is now in a relationship.**

**Andre Harris: Huh? With who?**

**Tori Vega: A dude.**

**Cat Valentine: Yeah, that really clears things up.**

**Robbie Shapiro: I don't like your sarcasm.**

**Cat Valentine: And I don't like your face. Or your perverted puppet.**

**Andre Harris: Damn, girl.**

**Jade west: *scoffs* I love how almost all the comments are completely irrelevant to the fact that Tori now has a boyfriend. **

**Cat Valentine: Somewhere, a stripper just got her wings.**

**Jade West: It's an ANGEL Cat. Not a STRIPPER.**

**Cat Valentine: What? Really? You sure?**

**Jade West: Almost as sure as I am that Vega's a virgin.**

**Tori Vega: Yeah, go ahead and put my whole life out there! Why don't you tell everyone I dated Cat too?**

**Jade West: You just did.**

**Tori Vega: …..**

**Cat Valentine: O.o how'd I get dragged into this?**

Jade closed out her slap page. That was enough drama for one day. She leaned back in the chair, feeling Tori's eyes on her.

She looked up at her and gave her the sweetest grin she could ever give anyone. She watched as Tori cocked her head, her brain obviously analyzing the gesture as 'slightly out of character'. This made her even smile more, and Tori more confused.

Cat saw the fiasco and turned quickly to update her status.

**Cat Valentine: The sexual tension between these two is intense. I wouldn't be surprised if they leaped at each other. Mood: Anticipating**

**Andre Harris: Um… do I even wanna know?**

**Beck Oliver: Who are you talking about?**

**Tori Vega: Jade needs to see this..**

**Jade West: See what?**

**Tori Vega: Look above you.**

**Jade West: Cat you have five seconds to delete this or I will back hand bitch slap you.**

**Cat Valentine: You wanted to throw subs so now it's my turn. So glad you figured it out. :D**

Jade looked up from her phone to glare at Cat. Cat gave her a sheepish grin. Jade growled and typed feverishly.

**Jade West: I think its perfectly legal in the state of California to kill an annoying Cat. Mood: Evil**

**Tori Vega: No, it's not retard, that's Animal abuse. **

**Jade West: Shut it and suck it Vega. How do you know if I was talking about an animal?**

**Cat Valentine: I think need new friends. Ones that aren't sexually attracted to each other. And mean.**

**Tori Vega: CAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Jade West: DAMN IT CAT!**

**Beck Oliver: And who are these friends that like each other par say?**

**Cat Valentine: Shut it and suck it Oliver. You'll never find out. ;)**

**Jade West: I love how you stole my phrase.**

Cat looked up from here phone and shrugged at Jade. Jade glared at her. Tori groaned. How was Sickowitz not seeing all this? "Girls," they all heard their teacher say. They jumped And looked in Sickowitz's direction.

"What?" they all said at the same time. "Pay attention, or I will have to take your phones and feed it to my pet goat!"

"The one that mooed?" Tori asked cocking her head. "Yes that one! " He snapped. Cat rolled her eyes. "Jeez Sickowitz I can just tell you haven't had a good lay in a while you're all crabby." Tori and Jade glared confusedly at Cat. In fact everyone did. Cat said random things in school, but nothing like that.

The bell rang, and everyone packed up their things and left. "Cat! Cat! Cat!" Tori exclaimed giddily in the hallway. "What bitch? And calm your ADHD ass down." Cat said watching Tori be the hyper active one for once. "Tony asked me out!" the brunette practically yelled. "HE WHAT?" Now it was Cat's turn to be loud. "Yup! Right after Jade and Beck said I was gonna do something! Weird right?" "Yeah… Weird.." Cat drawled watching Jade stroll by. "What do you think our couple name should be?" Tori babbled on. "I don't fucking know you have almost the same first name." Cat growled still staring at Jade.

"Why are you staring at Jade?" Tori asked snapping Cat back to reality "Oh! Nah, its nothing I just thought I had something to tell her." "Well go tell her then!" Tori pushed. "Nah, I'll tell her later." Cat mumbled. "Oh, ok. Come on! Let's go to the Asphalt Café and tell everyone!" Tori exclaimed. "Kay Kay." Cat said typing on last status update.

**Cat Valentine: Yup, some serious sexual tension is going on. Talk about hot.**

**Beck Oliver: ….**

**Andre Harris: …. What?**

**Jade West: This is why I never pay attention to any of you people. ._.**

**Tori Vega: Yeah. **_**That's**_** why. _**

**A/N: Hhaha! Another chapter done! I really like this story! So tell me whatcha think! Don't worry, ill update the other too! :D**


	3. Girls Will Be Guys

Mirror, Mirror, Chapter 3

You guys are the best! I love all the good reviews! Keep it up! ;D Here's Chapter 3!

Jade West laid gratefully on her bed. She had the whole house to herself. She was glad to be alone for once. She pulled up her slap page on her phone and happily updated her status.

**Jade West: Gonna kick back at home by myself tonight. Glad its Friday. Mood: Pumped.**

**Cat Valentine: I'm coming over.**

**Jade West: What part of BY MYSELF did you not understand?**

**Cat Valentine: And what part of IM COMING OVER did**_** you**_** not understand?**

**Jade West: Gee, thanks for giving me my much needed personal space, Cat. -_-**

**Cat Valentine: Yay! I'll be there in a beat! ;O**

**Jade West: You know, there is something called SARCASM!**

**Cat Valentine: Yeah, and there's also something called entertaining your best friend!**

**Jade West: Just… get your ass over here.**

**Cat Valentine: Eeeep! :D**

Jade rolled her eyes and went down stairs to wait for Cat. Before she could even make it down to the kitchen, Cat swung the back door open, giggling annoyingly at her PearPhone. "Uh, ever heard of knocking, bitch?" Jade growled. Cat snorted. "It's too late for that now. Look! Check out Andre's latest update!" She said shoving the phone in Jades face.

**Andre Harris: Gonna be kickin it with my boys watching old Kung Fu movies. Who's in? :D**

**Beck Oliver: I'm down.**

**Rex Powers: Leggo!**

**Robbie Shapiro: I shall also be attending. **

**Tori Vega: Oh I love Jackie Chan! Can I join?**

**Beck Oliver: Sorry Tori, its guys only.**

**Tori Vega: Aw come on please?**

**Andre Harris: It's cool. You can come Tori.**

**Tori Vega: Yay! You guys are awesome!**

Jade finished reading the phone and looked up at Cat. "Okay…" She drawled. "What does this have to do with me?" Cat slapped her arm. "Think, hoe! If _Tony_ shows up, It's bound to cause some trouble!" Jade stared at the girl. "Okay first, ow! And second, again, _what does this have to do with me?"_ Cat looked at her friend frustrated. "Jesus! aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Jade glowered at her. "If you show up there as Tony, you can mess with Tori!" the redhead explained exasperatedly. "Oh. Ooooh. I get it now." Jade concluded. "Finally! Now go get in that mirror and get all guy'd up so we can freak out Tori!" Cat pressed, pushing Jade up the stairs towards her room. "Wait!" Jade protested.

"What?" Cat asked. "Beck hates Tony remember? And he won't like it if Tony's there _and_ around Tori." "Damn, your right." Cat said thinking. She snapped her fingers. "I know!" "What?" Jade asked. "I'll text Andre and tell him that Tony's coming cause he wanted to get to know the guys better!" Jade thought for a moment. "Damn, that's not a bad idea. I think you're on to something, Valentine." Cat playfully curtsied, "Why thank you my lady." She drawled giggling. The two girls ran up the stairs laughing to carry out their plan.

Tori Vega was ecstatic. She finally got to hang out with the guys. They always felt like she was one of them, and she felt like it to. At least not more than Cat. God, that girl can eat. Tori skipped up the steps to Andre's house, humming to herself. Before she could knock on the door, it swung open and Andre's grandmother poked her head out. "WHO ARE YOU?" she screeched. "I'm Tori…Tori Vega. Andre's friend. We went over this already Mrs. Harris…" Tori explained cocking her head. "OH RIGHT! COME IN! ANDRE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" The woman yelled over her shoulder. Andre walked sheepishly to the door. "Grandma, I told you, Tori's not my girlfriend, she's my friend." He said, rolling his eyes trying to hide his blushing.

He grabbed Tori's hand. "Come on, we better go before she thinks we're married." She giggled as he led her to a large family room where there was a 49 inch TV, 6 beanbag chairs, a soda fountain, and a popcorn and cotton candy machine. "Whoa, wicked theater Andre." Tori complimented looking around. André chuckled. "Thanks. I designed it myself." He picked up a bag of kettle corn. "Want some?" he asked. "Sure." She smiled and sat down. "Howdy, Tori!" Robbie greeted. "Sup, kiddo." Beck nodded. "Hey, sexy." Rex complimented. "Hey, guys." She said, responding to all of them. "What're we watching?" Beck chewed on a piece of popcorn. "The Drunken Master." Tori whooped. "Yes! I love this one!"

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Andre called running to the door. "Hmm. I wonder who that could be." Tori questioned. Everyone else was here. The remaining guys shrugged, just as clueless as her.

But when Beck's mouth pulled down in a frown, she realized who it was. "_Tony?"_ she said swinging around. He grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Tori." Her face lit up. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were coming!" She gushed getting up to hug him. "Yeah, neither did I." he responded, rather talking to the redhead behind him, then Tori.

Cat Valentine didn't even notice, for her eyes remained solely on Robbie, who at the moment was staring back at her. "Shapiro." She greeted half-heartedly. He gulped. She sat down next to him. He wiggled uncomfortably. "What's the problem, Puppet Master? You had _so_ much to say on The Slap yesterday and now your all quiet." He looked everywhere but her face. From her tanned legs; to her chest in the revealing dress she was wearing. She caught him looking and narrowed her eyes. "Keep it up Shapiro, and you'll leave here without a dick." She threatened. He squeaked and ran over to Beck. "Jesus Cat, your gonna make the boy piss his pants." Beck said, shaking his head.

Jade snorted. "Yeah I know right? Lay off the kid a bit." Beck didn't look to unfriendly after that, and Jade relaxed. She felt like she didn't have to be on her guard at all now.

Cat pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels out her bag. "Let's make this a little more interesting!" She exclaimed wagging the unopened bottle in the air. "Damn, Valentine! Where the hell did you find time to buy that?" Jade inquired. "When you weren't looking." She answered with a sly smile. "Now, let's play a game." She decided.

"Cat, no offense, but everytime we play one of your little games, someone ends up naked." Tori implied.

"Or drunk." Andre added.

"Or crying in a corner." Rex sneered.

"Hey!" Robbie piped. "That was one time!" "Seven." Tori corrected him. "Seven times!" he repeated. "Fine! All of you are a bunch of pussies! Especially you, Shapiro!" Robbie squeaked again. "It's funny how you are one but you can never get one." She sneered. "Damn, Cat, can you leave him alone for five seconds?" Tori asked. Cat rolled her eyes. "As if. Now are we gonna play a game or not?" The redhead asked impatiently.

Everyone sighed. No matter how much they protested, they would wind up playing anyway. Playing Cat's drinking games were inevitable. Even if you didn't want you, you always wound up playing.

"I'm in." Beck sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Tori seconded.

"Might as well." Andre grumbled.

Jade shrugged.

"Alrighty then!" Cat exclaimed excitedly. "Let's get this started!" "Okay, Cat, what mind numbing game to you have for us this time?" Tori questioned. The redhead grinned. "Never Have I Ever Truth Or Dare!" Everyone groaned. Jade rolled her eyes. "You know what happens every time we play that game, Cat." She reminded the shorter girl. "I know!" She squeaked. "That's the reason why I love it so much!" "Wait, Tony, you know the rules?" Tori asked, turning to Jade.

Oh, that's right, she's here as Tony, not Jade. How would she know the rules? "Uh yeah." She responded. "You gotta say something that you've never done and if Cat asks you're telling the truth, and you aren't, then she dares you to do something you really would never do-"

"And if you refuse to do it, you take two shots!" Cat finished for her practically jumping off the ground with giddiness. "Yeah." Jade mumbled. "Tori, you go first! Show Tony how it's done!" "Uh… um… Never Have I Ever… tongue kissed Beck." She confessed, blushing a little. A devilish grin over took Cat's face. "Are you telling the truth?" she hissed. "Yes…" Tori trailed.

Jade inwardly growled. Tori was lying. She had been all up in Becks mouth at Cat's party the other day. Before she knew what she was saying, she blurted, "She's lying! She kissed him at your party!" Tori glowered at Jade. "Ah.. uh… Jade told me." She mumbled in defense. "Well, well, well, Tori!" Cat scolded. "You _know_ what the penalties are for lying don't you?" "Yeah, yeah!" The brunette waved grabbing the bottle from Cat. She poured about 2 cups worth into a soda cup and chugged the whole thing down. Jade's eyebrows raised. She thought that was impressive.

"Beck's turn!" She declared. Everyone's eyes turned to Beck. "Never Have I Ever thought about you in a sexual way." "Are you telling the truth?" Cat repeated. "Yup." He said simply. Jade knew he was lying, but chose to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to make Beck mad. "You're lying!" Cat practically yelled. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes! You wanna fuck me!" she pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Can't argue with that." He shrugged grinning.

Cat shoved the bottle in his hands. "Drink up, pretty boy! Only place you'll ever fuck me is in your dreams!"

Tori giggled.

Jade fought off a laugh.

Andre howled with laughter.

"She got you man!" he hollered.

Beck rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

"Aw, is someone mad they can't tap this?" Cat drawled in a baby voice.

The room exploded with laughter again.

"Okay, Okay! Tony's turn!" Cat said trying to catch her breath. "Never Have I Ever kissed Tori." Cat rolled her eyes. "Well of course you haven't! Jeez you haven't even been on a date yet!" "But," the girl smiled wickedly. "That can change right now."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, cocking her head. Tori was always so smart, but god was she slow on things like this. "Tony's gonna kiss you." "You said what now?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow. "You heard me. Go on Tony." Cat gestured from Jade to Tori. Was Cat out of her mind? This wasn't what Jade had in mind at all. She felt a warm feeling coming on. The spell was wearing off. She might as well do it before things get awkward…

Jade slowly walked over to Tori and pulled her in her lap. Tori blushed. Jade smirked a little, and then brought their lips together. It wasn't anything like she expected it to be. It was a warm almost passionate kiss, but at the same time curious and timid. After only a minute, they pulled away.

Jade looked into Tori's eyes searchingly, feeling the warm feeling coursing through her. She realized after a minute it wasn't the kiss, but the spell. She remembered she had to get out of there, and fast. Or things would get bad quick. Luckily, Cat saw the shimmers coming off Jade's skin and texted her, pretending to be her mom.

"Wow my mom is mad!" She lied pushing Tori up. "I better get going!" "What? Now? Really?" Tori drunkenly pouted. "Yeah, catch you guys later! Come on Cat!" Jade yelled feeling her normal voice coming back.

By the time they got outside, Jade was her normal self again. Cat smirked. "So, how was it?" she asked. "How was what?" Jade responded. "Kissing Tori!" Cat demanded. "Oh right. It was fine I guess." Jade sighed half heartedly. "Mm-hmm." Cat said nodding her head. "What?" Jade asked. Cat shrugged. "Nothing. See you later." She waved, departing down the block to her house. Jade watched her confusedly, and then went inside her own house. She flopped down on her bed and updated her slap page.

**Jade West: Actually had fun tonight. Might hang home alone again. Mood: Content**

**Beck Oliver: What did you do?**

**Cat Valentine: Something you never will. xD**

**Beck Oliver: And that would be?**

**Cat Valentine: Spending personal alone time with me. ;)**

**Tori Vega: Whoa, Jade! I didn't know you go that way!**

**Jade West: I don't. But apparently you and Cat do.**

**Tori Vega: …..**

**Andre Harris: Oh…**

**Rex Powers: Shit…**

**Cat Valentine: Well played Jade, well played.**

Jade fell off her bed laughing. Ok, so maybe that was a bit too mean. She decided to see what Tori's status said.

**Tori Vega: Is falling for someone you barley know ok? Mood: Thinky**

**Jade West: Not if he's a serial killer.**

**Andre Harris: Or insane.**

**Cat Valentine: Or gay.**

**Beck Oliver: Or a rapist.**

**Jade West: If you ever end up in a van with an insane, gay, rapist serial killer, you'll remember who warned you.**

**Tori Vega: Uh, Thanks?**

Tori Vega stared at her screen confusedly. Were her friends trying to help her or confuse the shit outta her? Either way, it was working. Cause she was confused. About a lot of things. Not just her friends comments. Before she turned off her light she typed one last status.

**Tori Vega: Is feeling very conflicted.**

**Cat Valentine: It's called being sexually frustrated, honey.**

**Andre Harris: Cat, I don't think that's what she meant.**

**Cat Valentine: Why else would the girl feel 'conflicted'? It's not like she has anything else going on in her life!**

**Beck Oliver: Lol, that was mean Cat.**

**Cat Valentine: Idk what your lolling for. You still can't get this.**

**Beck Oliver: …. **

**Andre Harris: LMFAO! XD **

**Tori Vega: Why must you people continue to embarrass me?**

**Jade West: Trust me Vega, it's not that hard.**

**Tori Vega: ._.**

**A/N: haha! I love doing those slap updates! Their so funny! XD what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Well, review it people!**


	4. A Few Surprising Discoveries

Haha I really like doing this story. It's so funny XD Think yall will like it. Well, here's chapter 4 :D

The following Monday, Tori Vega was a lot chipper than usual. "Good morning, Trina!" She sang. "Ah…um..hi?" her confused older sister responded."What's got you all Mary Poppins?" Tori waltzed around the kitchen singing to herself. "Oh, nothing. Just had an amazing weekend." She sighed, grinning to herself. "You had sex with Andre?" Trina guessed mouth agape. Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, no. But something really awesome happened." She grinned to herself again. Then she picked up her things off the counter and twirled out the door. "Wait! I'm supposed to take you!" Trina called after her. "It's okay, I'll walk!" Tori bubbled. Trina cocked her head. "What?" She said out loud to herself. Tori never walks. She turned back to the bagel she was making. This was making out to be a very interesting day.

**Tori Vega: Good morning world! I love you all! How are you on this fine sunny LA day? Mood: Happy**

**Cat Valentine: Who are you and what have you done to Tori?**

**Andre Harris: Someone's in a good mood this morning.**

**Jade West: Do I even wanna know? **

**Tori Vega: Omg, I'm just so happy! Maybe I should make my move today!**

**Jade West: The only move you need to make is the one out of my seat.**

**Tori Vega: What? You don't own this seat!**

**Jade West: Yeah, well, you don't own a toothbrush cause your breath stinks.**

**Tori Vega: You just ruined my mood :(**

**Jade West: That was the point, Vega.**

**Tori Vega: Fuck you. :L**

**Jade West: When and what time? **

**Tori Vega: ._.**

**Cat Valentine: Well shit, I take one trip to the bathroom and miss all this sexual tension?**

**Jade West: Cat, go home.**

**Cat Valentine: Its school time bitch. You can't get rid of me. ;)**

**Jade West: Oh, how I wish I could.**

**Cat Valentine: *scoffs* Rude!**

**Jade West: Again, that was the point.**

Jade West was being especially snarky today. She didn't know why, but she just felt like being extra mean to Cat and Tori. "You're such a bitch in the morning." Cat grumbled, sitting in the chair next to her. Jade shrugged. "I haven't had my coffee yet. Sue me."

Tori walked over to Jade with a grin plastered on her face. "Hi, Jade!" She gushed. "I thought I 'ruined' your mood." Jade commented using air quotes. Tori shrugged. "You may be a pessimistic, snarky, irritating bitch, but nothing can ruin my mood today." She said smiling. "Oh, I see, this is about you kissing Tony on Friday." Jade figured.

Tori froze a bit. Jade grinned. She definitely had the upper hand here. "He told you?" Tori's voice rose an octave. "Yeah." Jade replied. "And?" Tori pressed. "And what?" "And what did he think of it?" Tori asked eagerly. Jade was about to open her mouth to say something sarcastic; but stopped herself seeing the happy sparkle in Tori's eyes. Without second thought she said, "He said you're a good kisser." She finished, giving the brunette a tight lipped smile.

The girl in front of her squealed with delight. "Yay!" Tori practically yelled. "Yeah well, don't get your hopes up." Jade grumbled. "Oh? And why not?" Tori asked. "Cause," Jade responded pushing Tori on the floor, "Maybe more than one person likes you." What the heck was she saying? Some of the stuff coming out her mouth were seriously not meant to be said. She said them anyway, for her brain was elsewhere, and her mouth was on autopilot.

"Huh?" Tori tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" Jade shook her head. "Nothing, Vega." She picked up her bag and strolled out the room just as the bell for lunch rang. Tori, on the other hand, stared after the girl, wondering what she had meant.

Cat Valentine was not in a good mood. But then again, when was she ever actually in a good mood? She hadn't gotten around to talking to Jade about what had went down yesterday, nor had she had the chance to talk to Tori all day. Without even thinking, she heatedly turned the corner- right into Beck. Again. "God, I have to stop doing that!" she mumbled. "Doing what? Being a bitch? Cause your doing a good job."

She heard the taller boy sneer. "Oh, haha." She rolled her eyes. "Where's Jade?" he asked ignoring her comment. "The hell should I know? I don't where her or Tori is! I may be a girl but that doesn't mean we like to keep fucking track of each other! So please, just stop asking me!" The redhead snapped. "Whoa, what's got you bitchier then usual?" the boy questioned, considering her outburst an annoyed response.

Cat shook her head. "You wanna know what's bothering me? You really want to know?" Beck didn't respond so she continued. "My best friend is cross dressing on a daily basis so she can mess with my other best friend who, just so happens to be my ex girlfriend that I still have feelings for!" She was breathing hard now.

Beck stared at the petite girl in front of him for a second, thinking of what to say. When something did come to his mind, he simply said, "What?"eliciting a groan from the young woman. "Urgh! Forget it! You men are useless! All of you!" Cat growled exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. She walked back down the hall and stood in front of Jade's locker to wait for her. There was no way she was going to lunch now.

When Jade West returned to her locker from lunch, she found a certain redhead against it, fuming. "Cat? What's wrong?" The pale girl asked, genuinely concerned. Cat contemplated telling the other girl what happened, and she wanted to cry too. Instead, she put on her usual snarky smirk and said, "Nothing. Your idiot of an ex made me mad. Where's your girlfriend?" She sneered. Jade rolled her eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. If anything she's Tony's." she said pointedly, changing her books.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Sure…" She drawled. "And I suppose Tony's the one who moans about her in his sleep." Jade cocked an eyebrow shutting her locker. "Don't look at me like that! I hear things, chica! You aint low honey!" Cat said in defense.

**A/N: For those of you who don't speak Black, lol or ghetto, when Cat says "You aint low" she's basically saying "You're not fooling anyone." Although I think it's only New York who says that. lol I'm Black btw.**

"Okay, you caught me. I have been thinking about her. A lot. I can't get Vega out of my head." Jade confessed, shrugging. Cat nearly jumped three feet in the air. "I knew it! I just knew it!" The taller girl grabbed her best friend and pushed her up against the lockers, leaning in close. "Don't tell anyone." Jade breathed in the redheads ear. Cat involuntarily moaned. "Hot." She said biting her bottom lip. Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up. You know I only do that to make sure you pay attention when I'm telling you something."

"Still," Cat said, fanning herself, "It always leaves me hot and bothered." "Be a good baby girl and maybe I'll take care of that." Jade enticed, winking. Cat's face turned red. "Do you mean that?" she squeaked. "Nah I'm just kidding motherfucker." Jade said grinning evilly. "You're suck a bitch!" Cat whined hitting Jade. "You're one to talk!" Jade scoffed. "Come on," She said grabbing Cat's hand. "We're late for class."

"Jade, Cat! How nice of you to join us!" their teacher drawled sarcastically. "Take your seats." Jade and Cat sat behind Tori, who at the moment was updating her status.

**Tori Vega: Should I wear something revealing tomorrow? Mood: Thinky**

**Cat Valentine: YES!**

**Rex Powers: YES!**

**Jade West: Oh God Tori. No.**

**Beck Oliver: Am I even aloud to say what I think about this?**

**Jade West: No, you're not.**

**Andre Harris: Who you tryna impress with your Latin goodies?**

**Jade West: Really? 'Latin goodies'?**

**Tori Vega: No one in particular. Just, you know, someone.**

**Cat Valentine: Oh, I know who you is tryna be looking good for!**

**Jade West: Proper English bitch, learn it.**

**Andre Harris: Oh, I see now. Just be careful.**

**Cat Valentine: Yeah, like the girl's gonna get raped.**

**Beck Oliver: Shit happens.**

**Cat Valentine: Yeah well so does pregnancy. Did Jade tell you she was having your mentally retarded baby tomorrow?**

**Beck Oliver: ….**

**Andre Harris: Wtf….**

**Tori Vega: Um…lol**

**Jade West: O.o What are you talking about?**

**Cat Valentine: You know, the one baby you decided to not abort? You said you was gonna name it Ron?**

**Tori Vega: LOL Ron.**

**Andre Harris: My name is Ron! XD (A/N: Family Guy reference)**

**Jade West: Cat, I'm not having a baby! Even if I was I wouldn't name it Ron!**

**Beck Oliver: I think I'm gonna log off now.**

**Cat Valentine: Then my work here is done. ;)**

Tori Vega looked up from her phone screen confused. What just happened? Her other friends all had the same expression, except Cat of course, who was rubbing her stomach mockingly at Jade. Jade glared at her, and Cat busted out laughing. Not too long later, the bell to go home rang.

Tori sat outside the school, waiting for the boy she knew would never come. He wasn't even in school today. She got her hopes, and her spirits, up for no reason. She was about to walk away when she saw a strapping young man in a purple flannel and a black beanie approach her. "Tony?" She asked hopefully. The boy grinned at her. "Yeah. The one and only." "Why didn't you come to school today?"Jade thought for a moment, and then said, "I wasn't feeling too well. But I wanted to come and see you." Tori blushed. "Aw, you're so sweet." She gushed. Jade took her hand. "Come on. Trina probably left you and I'm not going to let you walk home by yourself. I'll walk you home." She said giving her one of Tony's signature goofy grins. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah sure. Why not? I got time to kill." They walked out of school holding hands.

20 minutes later, they arrived at Tori's house. It was a good thing too, because Jade felt the spell wearing off. She walked Tori to her door step. "Well, I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow." Jade said shrugging. "Thanks for walking me." Tori said thankfully. "You're welcome. Anything for a friend of Jade's." Tori winced. "You won't tell her about this will you?" Jade chuckled. "I think she knows already. But don't worry. I won't." Jade began to walk away. "Tony wait!" Tori called. Jade turned around. "Yeah-" before Jade could say anything else, Tori's lips were against hers.

To her surprise, she didn't pull away. They kissed for a moment, and Jade felt dizzy. Tori was the one to break the kiss, "Thanks again." She sighed happily breathing heavily. "Uh.. yeah." Jade really didn't know what to say. Tori had caught her off guard. "Well, later!" Tori waved, walking inside her house. Jade stood there for a moment, shook her head, and walked home. By the time she got home, the spell had worn off. She leaned against the door talking it all in.

"Where were you?"

"GAH!" Jade jumped of the door and nearly onto the kitchen island. "Oh god, it's just you. What are you doing here Cat?" The girl looked at her confusedly. "We always do are homework together. Duh! Where has your head been?" She spotted the red lip gloss smeared all over Jade's lips. "So _that's_ where your head had been! Here I am calling you like, a thousand times, and the whole time you were spit swapping with Tori!" "I- No- It's-I Ugh! I don't have to explain this to you!" Jade retorted pointedly. "Uh, yeah you do! I've been waiting for you for over an hour! I should at least get an explanation!" Cat yelled back.

Jade stormed out the kitchen. "We are not talking about this!" she declared. "Fine! I'll just hack your slap page!" Cat called back. Jade's head pecked in the doorway. "You wouldn't dare." Cat already had Jade's PearPhone in her hand , typing. "And, done. Send." She wiggled the phone in Jade's face. "Read your new status update Jadey." She cooed.

**Jade West: I love ponies! And rainbows and** **teddy bears! Oh, and guess what? I secretly love you Tori!** **Mood: Happy**

**Andre Harris: Please tell me this is a joke.**

**Beck Oliver: I always knew there was a soft side to you, Jade.**

**Tori Vega: Uh…What? **

Jade tackled Cat on the floor. The smaller girl playfully moaned. "Oh, Jade! How'd you know I like it rough?""If you don't give me my phone back I'll show you just how rough I can be!"Jade growled, straddling Cat. Cat smirked. "Oh, then I won't give this back then." And with that, she threw Jade off of her, stood up, and shoved the phone in her pants."Oh you think I'm afraid to go down there?" Jade asked huffing. Cat unbuttoned her pants and grinned. "Try me."

Jade tackled Cat again, this time on the couch. She ripped the redhead's jeans off only to realize it wasn't in her pants, it was in the girl's _underwear_."Well? You said you weren't afraid. So get to looking!"Cat teased.Jade glared at the girl andthen stuck her hand in her underwear. This caused Cat to moan. "Damn it, Cat! Your wet!" Jade growled.The redhead grinned. "It's not my fault you made me wet." The Goth retrieved her cell phone and wiped the screen with her shirt. "Now its gonna smell like you! Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Cat grinned as she put her pants on. "I make no promises." Jade rolled her eyes and then updated her status.

**Jade West: For all of you who read my previous status, I didn't write that. Cat did. She took my phone. Then she proceeded to put it in her…yeah. Don't ask. Mood: Wazzed**

**Andre Harris: Yeah I knew it wasn't you.**

**Beck Oliver: Damn, she really had us going.**

**Tori Vega: Where'd she put it?**

**Jade West: I JUST SAID DON'T ASK!**

**Cat Valentine: Let's just say she had to 'dig a little deeper.' ;)**

**Beck Oliver: Ew.**

**Andre Harris: OMG.**

**Tori Vega: Cat, you put her phone in your pants?**

**Jade West: Oh no, not her pants, her underwear.**

**Tori Vega: You mean her panties?**

**Jade West: I HATE THAT WORD.**

**Cat Valentine: Oh yeah. It was fun. ;)**

**Tori Vega: I'm logging off now.**

**Beck Oliver: Yup, me too.**

**Andre Harris: Yeah, later ya'll.**

Jade groaned. "See what you did? You grossed everyone out!" Cat shrugged. "You're the one who went in my pants." "_You're the one who put my phone in your pants!_" Jade yelled. "Okay, bitch, you need to take some ibuprofen. I just did it as a joke." Cat growled rubbing her ringing ear. "Sorry." Jade mumbled. "It's just…I need a break from everything! This whole Tori thing is stressing me out!"

Cat nodded. "Wanna smoke a blunt?" "Uh… Cat? Where'd you get blunts from?" Jade asked. "Robbie. For a little punk he sure sells some good hash." Cat pulled a blunt and a lighter from her pocket and lit it. Jade watched as her best friend took a long drag and then puffed smoke out. "You wanna take a hit?" the redhead asked holding the smoldering drug in front of the Goth. Jade nodded and took a hit. For once she didn't feel so stressed.

Tori Vega sat on her bed listening to her PearPod docked on the speaker. She let the music pour in the room as she sang along.

_**I've tried playing it cool,**_

_**But when I'm looking at you,**_

_**I can't ever be brave,**_

_**Cause you make my heart race.**_**  
**

_**Shot me out of the sky,**_

_**You're my kryptonite,**_

_**You keep making me weak,**_

_**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe.**_**  
**

_**Something's gotta give now,**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to make you see,**_

_**That I need you here with me now,**_

_**Cause you've got that one thing.**_**  
**

_**So, get out, get out, get out of my head,**_

_**And fall into my arms instead,**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,**_

_**But I need that one thing.**_

_**And you've got that one thing.**_

She took the words to heart, because for some reason it reminded her of Tony. It was ironic that it reminded her of Jade too. They both had that one thing that had her head spinning. For Tony it was his goofy grins. For Jade it was well, everything. She didn't think about it till now, but she realized what Andre was talking about. She _was_ crushing on Jade. Not because her and Tony were similar, but because she had liked her _from the beginning_. The sudden revelation scared Tori.

What was she going to do now? She had to choose between a handsome guy and a beautiful girl who, she had to see in every class. She collapse in her chair at her desk and wrote her last status for the night.

**Tori Vega: I think I'm in love with two people.**

**Cat Valentine: OH SHIT! SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

**Jade West: Who needs an ibuprofen now?**

**Cat Valentine: You yelled in my ear. I yelled with caps. Which one is more deserving?**

**Jade West: Shut up.**

**Beck Oliver: You guys need to date or something.**

**Andre Harris: Yeah ya'll do.**

**Cat Valentine: Shut the**

**Jade West: Hell up.**

**Beck Oliver: You two even finish each other's sentences. **

**Andre Harris: Isn't this supposed to be about Tori? **

**Tori Vega: No, no, that's ok. I need time to think.**

**Cat Valentine: About what? Tony's dick in your pussy?  
**

**Beck Oliver: Logging off now.**

**Jade West: Yup, I'm out.**

**Andre Harris: Later ya'll.**

**Tori Vega: You need help, Cat.**

**A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever written EVER! I liked it. It was super funny XD Btw the song I used is One Thing by One Direction. But my fellow Directoners probably knew that. ;D I hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D**


	5. A Party, A Kiss, And Other Stuff

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Mirror, Mirror! :D I can tell this is gonna be a good one! Haha! Best one yet in my book! Don't forget to tell me whatcha think! :D**

Cat Valentine was not a happy camper. She was bored, home alone, and well, bored. She tried calling Jade, but the only response she had gotten from the girl was, "Why don't you call Tori?" To which she rolled her eyes and hung up. She was getting tired of Jade's jokes about her and Tori's relationship. She pouted. What could she possibly do at a time like this? She checked her slap page for the thousandth time to see if anything had changed. She practically hit up when she saw Tori's status.

**Tori Vega: So, I realized today is my 17****th**** birthday. How could I forget that? Mood: Pumped**

**Andre Harris:** **Feliz Cumpleaños, chica!**

**Beck Oliver: Yeah, what he said. :)**

**Jade West: Who forgets their own birthday? Were you born stupid? Or was it just being around Trina all the time?**

**Trina Vega: Hey! I'm not stupid!**

**Jade West: Oh yeah? How many days are in a year?**

**Trina Vega: ….**

**Jade West: Are you fucking serious? It's 365, idiot!**

**Trina Vega: I knew that!**

**Jade West: No, no you did not. Not even close.**

**Tori Vega: Hey leave her alone! It's not her fault she has no brains or talent!**

**Trina Vega: Again, HEY!**

**Cat Valentine: Damn girl! We should throw you a surprise party!**

**Jade West: It can't be a surprise dumbass! You gave it away! And you **_**know**_** how I feel about surprise parties!**

**Cat Valentine: Yeah. My jaw remembers. :T**

**Jade West: I don't like being surprised.**

**Tori Vega: Says the girl who calls herself 'unpredictable'.**

**Jade West: Oh, look at me! I'm Tori Vega! I'm so predictable!**

**Tori Vega: Am not!**

**Jade West: Yeah, you are.**

**Tori Vega: Why don't you tell that to my butt?**

**Trina Vega: Hey! That's my thing!**

**Jade West: Of course it is.**

Cat rolled her eyes and called Tori. "Hey!" she said smiling. "Hi." Tori replied. "So I hear it's your birthday?" Cat grinned. Tori laughed. "Yeah." The redhead chuckled, a plan forming in her head. Tori's voice faltered, getting suspicious. "Cat… What exactly are you planning?" Cat couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh.. nothing. Just be at my house tonight at 8. Oh, and wear something yummy." And with that, she hung up, leaving the youngest Vega on the other line bewildered and nervous.

"So what exactly is it that you want me to do?" Jade asked her childhood friend, watching as she twirled around her house setting up for Tori's party. "Just you know, be you." Cat answered, looking Jade up and down. "And really? You going to wear that?" she asked, pointing to the jeans, wifebeater, and flannel top on the paler girl. "What? It's a party for Tori. It's not like she's gonna come dressed up or anything." Jade said in defense. Cat inwardly snorted at Jade, who just basically naively explained what was going to happen the minute the young Latina walked through the door.

She checked the baby blue Baby-G watch on her wrist and grinned. It was 7:45, which meant it was 15 minutes before Tori would arrive. She shoved her PearPhone in Jade's hands. "Hurry up and call the others! They gotta see this!" she squeaked, almost bursting with anticipation. "See.. what?" Jade asked confused. A dark humored grin played across Cat's lips. She snickered astutely. "You'll see."At 8:30, the party was in full swing. The gang was all there, and even some Northridge kids came. But still, no sign of Tori.

Cat was beginning to consider her plan was ineffective, and that she had spent all her time on this party for nothing. She was beginning to lose all hope too, until a certain brunette walked in….

Jade West had spent most of the time sitting in a corner by herself, with a bottle of Captain Morgan and cup of soda as her only friends; bored out of her mind. She wanted nothing more than to be at home, writing a new script or a new song while listening to The Dirty Youth. She felt this type of party was not her forte, and that anyone and everyone who came up to her was irritating. She felt she was perfectly fine by herself, and that nothing in the world could make her move from this particular spot. Until she saw Tori.

The Latina was moving swiftly and gracefully across the dance floor towards her. Jade's mind was blank as she was unable to tear her eyes away from Tori's suggestive dress. It was a little black dress and low cut. The sides were cut out some, and Jade could almost see the outline of her hips from the way it hugged her body. The cup the paler girl had been occupied with fell to the floor as she adjusted herself, crossing her legs to contain the throbbing feeling developing in her pants.

"Hi, Jade." Tori greeted, causing Jade's head to snapped up and away from her face. "H-Hey." Was all the goth could manage. Tori had no idea what she was doing to her. The tan girl inched forward and sat down next to Jade. "What's up with you?" she asked, concerned. The close proximity was too much for Jade. She jumped back, almost falling off the couch.

Mentally kicking herself, she tried to play it off. "Nothing, Vega. Aren't you supposed to be off enjoying your party?" Jade asked, almost disregarding Tori. The brunette laughed. "Yeah, I am, but I came in and saw you sitting over here by yourself." She explain putting a hand on Jade's thigh. Jade slowly raised the darker girl's hand, and dropped it n the couch. Tori got the message and backed up a bit. "And you couldn't just let me be?" the goth asked, the question ringing true, probing her to believe Cat put the brunette up to this. Tori was no evil mastermind. The fact she even came dressed they way she did proved to Jade that this was all Cat's idea. She was seriously going to get her back for that.

Tori shook her head. "It's not a fucking awesome party if everyone's not having fun." She said, winking. Jade tensed. What was going on here? Tori had never made her feel this way before. So why now? Oh yeah, that's right. She likes her now. This wasn't about her alter ego Tony anymore, this was about her. She relaxed a little, knowing that by the end of the night, either of them would be too drunk to remember what happened.

"Come dance with me." Tori said to her pleadingly. "Why?" Jade asked genuinely surprised. "Cause, if I dance with Cat she's gonna wanna do other things…" Tori said the last part blushing. Jade chuckled. "Fine. Just this once." She said getting up. Tori giggled as she led Jade to a spot on the dance floor.

"What song is this?" Jade asked, remembering hearing the beat on the radio in her car. "Chasing The Sun by The Wanted." Tori replied, and then continued to sing along. Jade chuckled, remembering how much Tori wanted to dance with her, but here she was instead, singing along to the song she was supposed to be dancing to.

The song morphed into a different one, and Jade quickly realized which one it was. "Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias." She sighed, watching Tori's expression change to one of lust. Jade studied Tori's face and realized that the girl had been drunk the whole entire time. "Damn it. She's even a good actress when she's drunk. I could have sworn-" Tori pressed her lips against Jade's hurriedly, as if the minute she realized what she was doing ,she would push Tori off.

She didn't. Instead, she pulled the darker girl closer, and made the kiss even more heated. For a moment, Jade completely forgot they were even in public. She felt as if the world was slow moving, and that she and Tori were the only people in the world. Mushy and cliché, but the truth. When they finally broke apart, Jade honestly didn't know what to say except, "You wanna take this upstairs?" Tori nodded and they headed up to Cat's room.

Cat Valentine saw the whole thing and grinned. Her plan had worked! Yes, of course it had major setbacks, but hey it worked right? She smugly toasted to herself and took a shot of Jack. "All's in a good day of work." She said, drunkenly grinning. "What did you do?" a voice behind her asked, unsurely and insecure. Cat sighed heavily and turned around.

"Shapiro, what did I tell you about personal space?" she asked, anger in her eyes. Robbie squeaked. "That if I ever got too close that you would rip Rex's arms off." He reiterated. "That's right." she said grinning dryly. "Where's the little fucker anyway?" she asked, realizing the boy didn't have his side kick with him. "At home. Where he belongs." He snorted. "Ah, growing a back bone I see. You aint so bad, Shapiro." She commented. "Thanks, Cat." He said gratefully. It was the first and only compliment the girl had ever given him. Even if it was under a drunken stupor, it still counted in his mind.

"Wanna go make out?"

The question lingered in Robbie's head until he realized who said it. "You? You Cat Valentine wants to make out with me, Robbie Shapiro?" the disbelief in his voice caused it to raise an octave. The redhead shrugged, indifferent. "Why not? We've got time to kill. Besides, everyone else is hooking up." Her party girl logic confused the boy, but why not? She did say everyone else was doing it. So why not? "Sure." He decided grabbing Cat's hand.

The next day was unpleasant for everyone. Hangovers all around. And no one could remember a single thing. Especially Tori.

**Tori Vega: Um….What happened to me last night? Mood: Hurty**

**Beck Oliver: Sorry, I dunno. I was too busy hooking up with a Northridge girl.**

**Jade West: *snorts* Figures!**

**Beck Oliver: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Jade West: Just what it's supposed to mean, Oliver!**

**Tori Vega: Seriously guys, I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up in Cat's bed with hickeys all over my neck.**

**Jade West: Looks like someone had their first hook up.**

**Tori Vega: Shut up! I did not!**

**Jade West: Tell that to the person who did that handy work.**

**Cat Valentine: lol, Jade, she just did.**

**Beck Oliver Huh?**

**Andre Harris: Oh snap…**

**Jade West: What are you talking about?**

**Cat Valentine: Let me spell this out for you. You, Jade West, hooked up with her, Tori Vega, at me, Cat Valentine's house yesterday night. Now you comprende?**

**Tori Vega: Oh my god….**

**Jade West: No, that can't be true! How would you know?**

**Cat Valentine: Cause I saw you two lol boy for girls who hate each other ya'll really know how to show some love!**

**Tori Vega: CAT!**

**Jade West: DAMN YOU, VALENTINE!**

**Beck Oliver: ….**

**Andre Harris: ….**

**Tori Vega: I think I'm gonna throw up.**

**Cat Valentine: I could tell you enjoyed it too, by the way you were just **_**screaming**_** Jade's name! 'Oh Jade! Oh don't stop!' XD**

**Jade West: Cat, I'm going to kill you.**

**Cat Valentine: I wonder why you never do me like that, Jadey. That hurts.**

**Tori Vega: Why are you bothering us? Didn't you like, kiss Robbie?**

**Cat Valentine: Wait, what? How did you know that?**

**Jade West: Robbie told us.**

**Cat Valentine: That's it! He's DEAD!**

Cat got up and jumped out her seat and towards Robbie's seething.

**Robbie Shapiro: Had an ok night. Wait, why is Cat coming over here? And why does she look so mad? Mood: Frightened**

**Andre Harris: You fucked with the wrong redhead.**

**Robbie Shapiro what did I do?**

**Beck Oliver: Sealed your fate. It was nice knowing you, man.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Eeep!**

The same day, Robbie came to the lunch table wearing a borrowed pair of Tori's Ray-Bans and a scarf. "What's up with you?" Jade asked sneering, knowing that Cat had done a number on him in Sikowitz's class."Nothing. It's nothing." He mumbled. She ripped the glasses and the scarf off his neck. "Damn Shapiro! Cat fucked you up!"

His lip was swollen; he had a black eye, and a cut on the side of his face. Tori sighed. "You should have never said anything. You _know_ how Cat is." "Yeah but, her lips were so sweet." He sighed, dreamily, reminiscing over the night before.

Cat forced her way into the table, shoving in between Jade and Tori. "Hey!" Tori said rubbing her now sore arm. "Just cause you have beef with Robbie doesn't mean you can hurt us too!" Cat growled in response, and glared at Robbie. He closed his eyes and sighed, mouth agape. "Did you just pee a little bit?" she asked eyebrow arched.

"What! No!" he said defensively. "Then why is my leg damp?" Rex barked, annoyed. Beck chuckled, and Andre shook his head disgusted. "Ugh. You people bore me." Jade groaned, getting agitated with the shenanigans going on. "Why don't you just make Tori your little play toy again?" Rex sneered. Jade got up, ripped the puppet from Robbie's hands and threw him against the Grub Truck. "Anyone else?" she asked threateningly. Everyone shook their heads no. Even Cat knew better not to say anything at that moment. "Good." She grinned, and sat back down.

Tori was beginning to think that Jade was hiding something. Why else would the girl kiss her? And the fact that she got so worked up whenever someone brought it up, she would go into instant killer mode. She didn't know what to do, because if she did anything, she was afraid that Jade would go killer mode on her too. Tori sighed, realizing she had a long day in front of her.

**A/N: Ok, I know I always end with a slap update, but this time, I wanted it to just be funny on its own. So whatcha guys think? Remember the three R's. Review! Review! Review! Peace!**


	6. Don't Hate the Player, Hate The Game

**Hola! Como estas? Haha nah I'm just kidding I don't know Spanish! XD anyways, I had some major blockage, but now I got a new chapter! So Yay for me! And you guys too, cause you know, you got a new chapter too. So Yay us! Lol! Btw is anyone else excited for Tori Goes Platinum? I know I am! I have Make It In America on repeat! I just hope she doesn't really kiss Beck…. Meh, lol I'm going on now, so here the chapter is! Enjoy! :D Wow that was bad English! XD**

Sitting at their always eventful lunch table, Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie awaited the arrival of their snarky, aggressive, pessimistic friend Jade. For Tori, the longer it took for Jade to show up, the more relaxed she felt. What had happened between them the day before was no joke, and things have gotten awkward between them. There was an even bigger rift between them then the one they started with.

Tori let out a loud sigh, glancing briefly up at the raven haired girl who had finally taken her seat at the table. "Hey." Tori greeted feebly. She knew she'd be lucky just to get a nod out the violent girl. "Yeah, whatever." Was the answer that came. Tori shrugged. If Jade was going to be immature about this then she was going to let her be. She elbowed Cat, who turned to face her with a fry sticking out her mouth; like a greasy cigar. "What's up hoe?" she asked, chewing on it. Tori sighed heavily. "Can you do me a huge favor?" she requested. Cat folded her arms. "Depends what it is." Still chewing on the fry.

"Can you please tell Jade to chill out? She's making everything so complicated when it's not." Tori fretted, playing with a few strands of Cat's red velvet hair. Cat laughed, and then said, "I think you already established a complication when you guys-" "Cat!" Tori piped, interrupting the other girl; blushing feverishly. She shoved her playfully. "Don't remind me!"Cat laughed again. "How can I not? That was epic bro!" She then raised her hand for a high five. Tori cocked a brow. And then returned it, giggling. "I'll uh, see what I can do." Cat confirmed. "Yay! You're awesome! I could kiss you!" Tori exclaimed. Cat wiggled her eyebrows. "But I won't cause everyone else is around." She added quickly, seeing André and Beck zero in on them in hopes of some girl-on-girl action.

She smiled smugly as they turned back to their lunches, clearly disappointed. Jade snorted. "What?" Tori asked, before she could think twice about speaking to the other girl. She knew what was coming next. As if on cue, Jade jumped in with a barrage of insults. "Oh, it's nothing. Just you know it's disgusting how you can be so intimate with Cat while people are eating." Cat's mouth twitched, and Tori heard a growl escape it that allowed the girl to live up to her name.

"What's that supposed to mean? You and Beck showed PDA all the time and we didn't have a problem." Andre jumped in, trying to calm everyone down. Jade stabbed at her ravioli. "Yeah, but that was me and Beck. This is Cat and Tori we're talking about." She answered back, smiling mockingly at Tori, who was glaring in her direction, shaking her head. Another low growl escaped Cat's mouth, and Tori put a hand on her thigh to heel her. She had never seen Cat react to something like that. Ever. "Your being hypocritical, Jade." Beck added. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?" This time, Tori was the one to speak up. "Well for one thing, you didn't have any problem showing _me_ any PDA at my party."

Jade bared her teeth at her growling like a rabid dog, indicating she had not only said the wrong thing to the wrong person, but at the wrong time. There were low murmurs of 'Oh shits' and 'Damns' from 3 tables behind them. Jade shook her head in disgust. "Nice going, Vega." She spat, making Tori wince. She threw the remains of her lunch into the garbage, and stomped inside the school. "Uh, what just happened?" Robbie asked, earning collective groans from the table.

"Do you pay attention to _anything_ besides my tits?" Cat yelled at him. His mouth gaped. "And yes, I caught you staring at them! Multiple times!" she finished, seeing the look of disbelief on his face. Her outburst brought some much needed light heartedness to the table. Pretty soon, everything went on as if Jade never left.

The bell rung, and the gang got up to go to class, throwing their now empty containers away. "I'm gonna give her some much needed attention."Cat decided, explaining to Tori how she was planning to handle Jade. "Cool. So what exactly are you guys going to do?" The brunette wondered. "Well, she always wants to see a horror flick," the redhead remembered, rolling her eyes, "So maybe I'll try something different." Cat said thoughtfully, a plan forming in her head. "You should hang out with Andre and Beck tonight." She suggested to Tori. "Why?" the other girl asked confused. Whenever Cat suggested something to Tori, something bad always happened. "Just do it. Trust me, your gonna have more fun than you think." She replied grinning, which unsettled Tori.

About an hour later, and about thirty minutes of explain to Andre about why she wanted to hang out with him, Tori sat uncomfortably in the back seat of his Volkswagen sedan. She had no idea what they were doing, or where they were going, which unsettled her more. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked for the twentieth time. Beck smirked knowingly, sharing a look with Andre, who gave her a comforting and reassuring smile in the rear view mirror. "You'll see." Was what she got out of both boys. She took to her Slap page to release her worries.

**Tori Vega: Why do I have the feeling I'm going to die in this car with these two? Mood: Scared **

**Beck Oliver: Oh come on, Tori. We're not gonna kill you.**

**Andre Harris: Yeah I know right? You'd think she'd trust us enough to drive to somewhere.**

**Cat Valentine: Well I mean come on, she **_**is**_** in a car with you two.**

**Andre Harris: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Cat Valentine: Well, Boots, You and Swiper aren't the best of drivers.**

**Tori Vega: Lemme guess. I'm Dora? **

**Cat Valentine: Correct! You did it! You did it! You did it!**

**Tori Vega: Sometimes I wonder if your mother hadn't a professional breath holder, you would have came out right.**

**Cat Valentine: Harsh Tori. Very harsh. You and Jade deserve each other.**

**Tori Vega: Not my fault you can't handle the truth.**

**Cat Valentine: Says the girl who continues to deny she's a virgin!**

**Tori Vega: THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER, CAT!**

**Cat Valentine: Mhmm. Sure…**

Tori exited her page and shoved the phone back her pocket. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, hoping she could drift to sleep before- "We're here." Beck interrupted her thoughts as Andre pulled up to an abandoned lot. It was full of cars, tricked out ones like how she had seen in _Fast And Furious: Tokyo Drift_. "What is this place?" She asked, looking around her new surroundings. "It's where we hang out." Andre responded grinning. "An underground racing circuit?" she asked, still in awe. "Yeah, you could say that." Beck responded. She got out of Andre's car and followed them over to a black and popsicle orange Mustang. Since she was behind them, she couldn't exactly see who it was working on the car. She knew it was a girl, because the person had a curved figure with long dark, raven black hair that had a few purple streaks here and there. It then hit her like a ton of bricks. "Jade?"

The girl jumped, causing her to bump her head on the hood of the car. "Jesus.. Damn it that hurt.." She turned around to see who had called her name, and froze. "Vega? The hell are you doing here?" she demanded. Tori inwardly rolled her eyes. Yup, that definitely was Jade. She jabbed a finger at Beck and Andre. "They brought me here." She said, shrugging indifferently. "Well then tell them to take you home." Jade retorted; annoyed, turning back to her work. "I would, but I seem to have lost my house key. And apparently, Trina won't be back home from her date till 4 hours from now." Tori countered smugly. Jade turned back around to glare at Tori.

Tori grinned at her arrogantly. "Guess you're stuck with me." She smiled even bigger and said, "Bjonk!" imitating the guys that had bothered them at Nozu a couple of weeks ago. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Jade growled pushing past her. "Aw, is someone afraid of a little competition?" Tori teased as Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna blasted through the speakers of a nearby car. Cat was right, this was going to be fun.

X.x.x.x.

Cat Valentine sat on her couch even more bored then she was two days ago. She couldn't call Tori, because she sent her off with Andre and Beck, knowing full well where they were going and that Jade was going be there. She grinned at herself. She's done it again. She then frowned. Now she had no one to hang out with. Well, there was _one_ person. But she couldn't bring herself to call him. After a whole hour of contemplating and refusing, she finally gave in and called Robbie. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Shapiro." She greeted.

"Cat?" He asked in disbelief.

"Who else would it be, igmo?" she retorted, getting agitated.

"What did you call me for?" he yelled back, equally as mad.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me." She explained, getting straight to the point.

"Why?" he asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Because I have no one else, and you were my last option ok?" she shot back hastily.

"What if I don't want to? You haven't exactly been a nice person to me, Cat." Robbie sighed, pointedly.

"If you get your ass over here, maybe my opinion about will change." She snapped.

She heard Robbie sigh again.

"Fine. I'll be over in fifteen." He said unwillingly.

Cat smiled victoriously.

"And don't bring the puppet!" She added.

"Ok, Ok! Jesus!" he said exasperatedly, and then hung up.

Cat threw her phone on the couch and twirled around. Finally! She had someone to entertain her! Even if it was someone who's company she truly didn't enjoy, it was someone.

About ten minutes later, Robbie showed up at her door, PearPad in hand. She habitually looked him over. He had on a simple black V-neck, a red beanie, and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" he asked, making her snap her attention back to his face. "Yeah, come in." she responded rolling her eyes. "So," she said, plopping back on the couch, "What do you want to do?" He shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who invited me over here." Cat sighed, and rubbed her temples. This was not going to be a very fun evening.

X.x.x.x

Tori was just about having the time of her life. She watched as Beck and Andre raced each other, and other people, cheering whenever one of her friends won. Jade, on the other hand, was not impressed as she sat on the hood of her car, waiting for her turn. Tori strolled cautiously over to her.

"You do this time of thing all the time?" she asked casually, as if Jade wasn't mad at her at all. "Yeah." Was all the paler girl said. "Do you ever win?" came next. Jade snorted. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that, Vega?" She demanded, feeling half offended.

Tori smirked challengingly. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Do you think, you could ever win against me?" she asked, acting as if she was unsure. "Hell yeah! You're an amateur!" Jade said, almost laughing. "Hmm. Are you sure about that?" she teased.

"Yep. I would win, and you would lose." Jade stated. "Oh yeah? And what would you do if you lost?" Tori asked, a plan forming in her head. "I'd do whatever you told me to do." Jade responded. "Then let's make a bet." Tori decided. "Okay.. what's this bet about?" Jade asked. "If I can beat you racing on a motorcycle, then you'll have to wear a French maid costume to school tomorrow and be my servant all day." Tori explained fighting of a giggle. "And if I win?" asked Jade. Tori shrugged. "Vice versa." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?" she asked. "Deal." Jade repeated, shaking her hand. "Prepare to me my servant."

X.x.x.x

Cat and Robbie sat on the couch bored out of their minds. Cat let out a frustrated sigh. This was worse than before. Not only was she bored, but she was bored with Robbie. She looked over at him, and watched as he played Temple Run with close precision. "Why are you so into that game?" she snapped, getting his attention. He looked up at her for a second, and then watched in despair as the monkeys caught up to his explorer and ate him.

"Because its more interesting then you." He retorted in a tone Cat had never heard him use before. Her mouth gaped, then scowled as she hit him hard on the back of his head. He made a squeaking sound, and turned to her. "That hurt!" he whined. "Yes, that was the point, dumbass!" she growled, and then crossed her arms. "You're a bitch you know that?" He yelled, rubbing his head. Cat snorted. "So I've heard!"

Robbie got up to fix his beanie and as he did, a plastic baggie fell out one of his pants pockets. Cat quickly dived for it, knowing exactly what it was. He tried to get to it before she did, but it was too late. She got up onto her feet and held the bag in the air. "You had weed all this time and didn't tell me?" she demanded, glaring at him. "Yeah! I wasn't going to share it with you! You still owe me from last time!" he answered defensively. "I'll pay you back! But right now, I need something to do!" the redhead responded, hungrily tearing open the bag. She quickly pulled out a blunt and dug in her pocket for her lighter, all while trying to fight the lanky boy off.

When she finally found it, she lit the drug and stuck it between her lips before Robbie could seize it from her. "You snooze, you lose." She giggled as she sat on the floor, throwing the bag up at him. He mumbled something under his breath as he caught it and pulled out a blunt for himself. He lit it and then sat on the floor next to her. "I think this is the first time we ever actually bonded." He concluded, leaning back against the couch; taking a drag and then letting the smoke out. Cat repeated his action and then said, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. You are, and always will be my last resort." Robbie laughed in spite of himself, and looked into Cat's eyes. "Well, if it makes your ego any bigger, you will always be my first." Cat didn't know if it was the drugs or not, because her face became heated and she quickly mumbled, "Thanks."

"Aw is someone blushing?" He teased. "Yes, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." She threatened, embarrassed that he had noticed. "Now why do I think you can really that?" he taunted. "Because I can." She responded, getting in his face. There was almost no space between them now, and Robbie was lazily staring into Cat's eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have nice eyes?" he asked. Cat chocked out a laugh. "No, but thanks." The blushing came again. "Do I make you nervous?" the curly haired boy asked smugly. "N-No." Cat managed to say, she then facepalmed, for she made the boy's point more evident.

He pulled her closer. By now Cat's face was just as red as her hair. "Um…." She started. He pulled her into his lap so that now she was sitting in it. "I thought you were Cat Fearless Valentine. That you can handle any situation." Robbie mocked, seeing how acutely uncomfortable he was making her. "I am." She countered, the base coming back in her voice. She positioned herself better on his lap so that now she was straddling him. She grinned seductively as she pinned his arms to the couch. "But can you handle this situation?" she teased as she kissed him. She never thought she'd be doing _that_. Well, _again_, anyway.

It had caught him by surprise, and he felt he had kind of deserved it for how insidiously cocky he was with her. When she broke the kiss, she studied his face as she sat back down in his lap. Cat turned bright red as she felt something bump her butt. "You're hard!" she shrieked jumping off of him. Robbie couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Sorry! Sorry! You did it! It's your fault!" He said out of breath. She shoved him aggressively as he continued to laugh at her.

X.x.x.x

Jade was fuming. "Wow, Tori! I can't believe you won!" Andre cheered. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." She mumbled. Tori was practically beaming. "Yup! It was nothing!" she glanced over at Jade who was walking beside her, wearing her signature scowl. " Tori smirked and said, "Aw, who's the sore loser?" "I thought you were inexperienced! What happened to you being amateur?" Jade let the words flood out her mouth all at once.

"Hey, I never said I was an amateur. _You_ did. I never implied such a thing." The smile on her face growing infuriatingly bigger. Andre and Beck laughed. Andre grinned. "Aw come on Jade! It's not like you guys had a bet or anything!" Tori busted out laughing and Jade growled. "Actually, we did." Tori said grinning. "What was the bet?" Beck asked as they walked into Nozu. "If either of us lost, the loser had to wear a French maid outfit to school and be the other girl's servant for the day." Tori explained, looking at Jade the whole time. Jade vengefully shook her head.

"And we weren't in on this because…?" Beck asked. "Because the both of you are perverts and would have enjoyed this way too much." Jade responded, arms still crossed as they sat down. "Good point." Both boys said in unison and grinned at each other. "She just got lucky anyway." Jade said indifferently. "But you still have to wear the outfit tomorrow!" Tori sing songed. Jade pushed her out the chair and she fell on her but. Tori giggled. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

_The next day at lunch…_

"Ok seriously this is like, déjà vu." Cat sighed. "How so?" Andre asked. "Well, everyone's here except Jade, again. And We're waiting for her, again. Tori stifled a laugh as she saw Jade approach. "Yeah, but there's one thing that's different." She said through muffled laughs. "And that would be?" Cat questioned.

"For one thing, I wasn't a stupid slutty French maid yesterday." Jade responded, tugging at the very short maid outfit. Andre and Beck whistled playfully, and Robbie adjusted Rex in his lap. "Damn, Jade! Am I living out one of my fantasies?" Cat asked, looking the taller girl up and down. Jade narrowed her eyes at the redhead, but for once, no one objected to Cat's outburst. Everyone was staring at Jade. "And you've been dressed like this all day?" Cat asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah, I have to. Its apart of our bet." Jade responded rolling her eyes. "What bet?" Cat asked. "Don't ask." Jade responded quickly. Andre grinned. "Tori kicked Jade's ass in racing yesterday." Jade glared at him. "She lied to me!""Technically, I didn't. You just assumed." Tori retorted smugly. "Whatever!" Jade growled, embarrassed and annoyed. Everyone laughed and continued with lunch.

When the school day ended, Tori went home and got on her Slap page.

**Tori Vega: Jade West made a super sexy maid today. We should have bets more often. Mood: Frisky**

**Jade West: No you did not just say that. ._.**

**Tori Vega: What? You did.**

**Andre Harris: You did.**

**Beck Oliver: You did.**

**Cat Valentine: You did.**

**Robbie Shapiro: You did.**

**Rex Powers: You did.**

**Jade West: WHATEVER!**

**Tori Vega: Why can't you take a compliment?**

**Jade West: Why can't you take that I don't like you?**

**Tori Vega: Well, that was rude.**

**Jade West: And that dress was uncomfortable.**

**Tori Vega: Oh come on, you know you loved wearing it.**

**Jade West: No, I didn't. I had a major wedgey.**

**Tori Vega: WTMI.**

**Jade West: Well, you wanted to know.**

**Tori Vega: No I didn't. I just thought you liked dressing up for me.**

**Tori Vega: Whoa, that didn't sound right. O.o**

**Jade West: Damn right it didn't.**

**Tori Vega: Still, you didn't love it?**

**Jade West: What part of WEDGEY did you not understand Vega?**

**Cat Valentine: lol I'm guessing you were wearing a thong today?**

**Jade West: ….**

**Tori Vega: Oh My God you were!**

**Jade West: So what? It's not like you don't!**

**Cat Valentine: Oh she does. Trust me, she does.**

**Tori Vega: CAT!**

**A/N: haha! Best chapter ever! Who says you can't have a little Cabbie in a Jori story? This just came to me today and it took FOREVER to finish cause I was cleaning and I was sick. So yeah. Tell me whatcha think peoples! Peace! :D**


	7. One Dark Lonely Night

**Hey guys! :D it's me! Yay! New chapter of Mirror, Mirror! :D BTW YOU DO NOT KNOW FUCKING SCARY IT IS FOR YOUR MOM TO SNEAK UP ON YOU WRITING FANFICTION. She caught me like, twice! I almost had a heart attack! It's not a good feeling bro! O.o Oh and anyone see Rags? I liked it. Max Schneider's cool. Anyway, here's the chapter! ;D**

Tori Vega was home alone for once. No Trina, and if course no parents. You'd think she would be dancing around and singing to Lady Gaga. Ironically, it was the opposite. She was feeling rather lonely, and in dire need of someone to talk to.

She tried writing a song, but all that came out were a bunch of nonsensical lyrics that didn't blend together at all. She wrinkled her nose, thinking Rebecca Black could write better sounding lyrics. "I wish I had someone to talk to, to make me laugh, to make me sing, to make me feel like doing wonderful things!" She sang, testing out the lyrics she had scribbled out minutes ago. She shook her head. Nope. Too Disney.

She banged her head on the piano, making the keys that her head was resting on carry out a long note. A few minutes later, she mustered up the strength to move from the instrument to the couch where she found her phone void of any texts. Even her friends had things to do. She sighed and opened her slap page.

**Tori Vega: I don't think I have a social life. Mood: Wazzed.**

**Jade West: Holy Shit she's finally seen the light!**

**Tori Vega: Can it, West. I didn't ask for your pompous opinion. **

**Jade West: Look who's learned some big words!**

**Tori Vega: Shut the hell up! The last thing I need right now is you ripping on me!**

**Jade West: I'm outside.**

**Tori Vega: What?**

**Jade West: I'm outside your door. Open it, Vega.**

Tori slowly gets up and opens the door. Sure enough, Jade in all her sarcastic glory was standing on her doorstep. "Are you going to let me in?" She asked the darker girl sharply. "That depends," Tori replied just as snippily. "Are you going to continue being a gank?" "I think the answer to both questions is yes." Jade drawled in the Southern Belle accent she uses to irritate Tori. She casually walks over to the couch and sits. "What are you doing here anyway?" Tori asks, almost sitting next to, but a little distance away from her.

Jade West stared at the girl in front of her. She reached into her bag and pulled out The Scissoring 1 and 2. "I was hoping you could watch these with me." She smiles a little bit too nicely, and it makes Tori tilt her head in shear confusion. Jade sighed heavily. "Look, do you want my company or not?" Tori shakes her head a little and sighs. "Fine."

She takes the DVD from the paler girl and places in the player then padded off into the kitchen to make some popcorn and coffee for her uninvited guest. Jade watches her, a slight smirk on her lips. "Remember to make it black with two sugars." She reminded the Latina. "I know what I'm doing, Jade." Tori huffed, clearly getting annoyed. Jade could tell she was getting agitated too, so she decided to press her buttons.

"Hurry it up, Vega. The movie already started." She watched snidely as Tori's grip on the hot mug she was holding tightened. A sharp breath escaped her lips, and she brought the cup over to Jade. "Happy now?" she asked hotly. "Very." Jade responded, taking a sip and letting the scolding hot liquid run down her throat. Tori put her own cup of hot refreshment to her lips and sighed. "Do we really have to watch The Scissoring?" she asked, disinterested. "Yep. And come on Vega, it's not that bad. It's pretty funny actually." Just then, a girl in the movie got stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors. Jade laughed, of course.

Tori inched a little bit more away from her talented friend in apprehension that anyone who laughs at someone who dies that horrifically is _not_ a good person to be sitting so close to. Jade notices, and snorts. "Tori, it's not real. No girl comes back from the dead, and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends." She stares meekly at her. "Even starting with the pretty girl." "I know. But seriously, this is disturbing." Tori groans, and then screams as she hears bones getting crushed. "God your such a priss." Jade mumbles, watching her eyes go wide with every gruesome scene.

"I rather be a priss then a narcissistic, pessimistic, masochistic bitch." Tori grumbles, picking at a snag in her jeans, trying to find a distraction, any distraction at all to keep her attention away from the grotesque movie. Jade turns the volume on the TV up more, and grins as Tori screams again. "You're such an Ugh! I don't even know what to call you!" She yells vehemently pushing at the paler girl. "I just love it when you scream. You're such a wuss." Jade scoffs, and then takes another sip of her coffee. "Yeah, well, your unsettling! And maniacal!" Tori yells back. "Don't you mean _demented_?" The raven haired girl corrected her, bringing up the word the Latina had called her when she told her story of what happened before Trina's harness broke.

"That too." She grumbled, reaching for the player remote. "You touch that remote, you're going to lose a hand." Jade threatens, brandishing her scissors in Tori's face. Tori's reaching ceased, and she pouted, crossing her arms. "Why are you so obsessed with scissors anyway?" she asked. "Because, it's amazing how something so simple when used the wrong way can cause so much damage." Someone getting killed in the movie made her point more lucid. Tori winced and pulled out her phone.

**Tori Vega: I think it's safe to say Jade is a closet serial killer. Mood: Scared.**

**Cat Valentine: What made you say that? The scissors or the way she manhandles everything she touches?**

**Tori Vega: BOTH.**

**Jade West: You know, maybe you shouldn't write posts about people who are **_**right beside you!**_

**Tori Vega: Eeep!**

**Cat Valentine: It was nice knowing you, Tor.  
Tori Vega: Shut **_**up**_**, Cat!**

Tori gazed at the pale girl in front of her. "Look I-" "Save it Vega. Just put the next movie in." Tori complies and sits back down. Then the worst thing that could happen happens. The lights go out.

"The fuck? Did you parents pay the bill, Vega?" Tori hears Jade criticize. "Yes, they did. The power just went out." She responded, rolling her eyes. She uses the backlight from her phone to stumble towards the front door. She pens it and groans. "The whole block is out!" "What? No fucking way!" Jade staggers over to the door and growls. "Come _on_!" she steps out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Tori demands pulling her back in. Jade wrestles out her grip. "_I'm_ going home!"

"Not in this darkness!"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to die from driving in pitch darkness!"

Jade pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I'll stay." Tori pulls her back to the couch and then dials Cat's number. "Look, I'll call Cat and see where she is." "Oh, so you'll let the redhead walk in darkness but I can't leave?" Jade snorts. "The _redhead_ doesn't have anger issues." Tori retorts as Cat picks up.

Cat Valentine had been doing homework; Yeah shocker right? When the power had went out. Her phone blasted Dance A$$ by Big Sean Feat. Nicki Minaj about four times before she could get to it. When she finally found it, she answered it angrily. "Hello?"

"Cat!" Tori beamed.

"Oh, it's you." Cat grumbled.

"What do you mean 'Oh it's you'?"

"The way you were calling I thought you were my Mom."

"That's because she thinks she's everyone's mom." Jade piped in from the background.

"Jade's with you?" Cat asked, quirking a brow.

"Not like that. We were watching movies and stuff when the power went out." Tori clarified slowly.

Cat laughed. "Mhmm. Sure. Whatcha call me for anyway?"

"Can you come over? Jade's being a grunch." Tori responded.

"Nice way to talk about a demented girl who's in your house with scissors in her hands." Jade snorted. Tori ignored her.

"So are you gonna come?" She asked pleadingly.

"Yeah well, if I don't get raped or robbed walking down the block." Cat answered.

Tori squealed. "Yay! See you in a bit!"

_Click._

Cat sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Tori Vega sat eagerly at the edge of the couch. She and Jade had managed to find 4 candles under the kitchen sink and three LED flash lights. Even though the room was poorly lit, it was the best they could do. There was a knock at the door, and she practically jumped up to get it. She swung the door open, and in the dim light, she could see the redhead she had been waiting for glaring incredulously at her. "Hyper much?" she asked, and then grunted as she dragged something heavy in. In the weak illumination, the object she was lugging looked big and bulky. "The hell is that, Valentine?"

"This, Miss West, is a generator. You know, the thing they use to make the lights come on?" She amswered, slipping into a fake Valley girl accent towards the end of her sarcastic statement. "I know what it is, itinerant." Jade scoffed rolling her eyes. "I meant what the hell is it doing here?" "It's going to make the power come back on!" Cat yelled. "God I swear, sometimes I think you're supposed to be the ditzy one!" "Damn, Cat. Calm your tits." Jade answered. "Sorry. I haven't smoked all day and I need a blunt bad!" She explained hastily. "Then why don't you call Robbie?" Tori suggests. "Even if I do call him, do you think that puss would come here in pitch darkness?" she retorts, rolling her eyes.

Jade nods her head. "Good point. I guess you're on detox then." "Ya think?" Cat replied. She sets the generator up and turns it on. Slowly, the lights come back on. And so does the obnoxiously loud movie playing on the TV. Cat and Tori scream, and Jade falls off the couch in a ball of laughter. "It's not funny!" Tori huffed crossing her arms. "You and these damn movies!" Cat whined.

She sits on the couch next to Tori. "So..? What do you suppose we do?" Tori and Jade exchange a glance. They shrugged. "I don't know." "Your mom's got a liquor cabinet right?" Cat asks Tori. "Yeah, why?" She responds. Cat lit up. "I know how we can have a little fun!"

"Does it always have to be drugs and alcohol with you?" Tori scoffs.

"I know right? Seriously. You can't just play the Wii or something?" Jade added.

"That's boring!" Cat ridiculed.

"At least you'd be bored with brain cells." Jade snorts.

"Are you implying that I'm not smart?" the redhead queried .

"No, I'm not implying anything. You're the one who said it." The raven haired girl sneered.

Cat flipped off Jade and got up. "I'm going to find some booze. Anyone who wants to have some fun can join me." Tori and Jade exchanged a weary glance and sighed. Their ever enthusiastic friend would never change. Cat came back a few minutes later from the kitchen with a bottle of rum. "See what years of rummaging gets you? Rum!" She laughs haughtily at her own joke. Tori and Jade only sigh in frustration. Nope, she'll never change. Tori gets up and updates her status.

**Tori Vega: I think Cat needs to join a support group. Mood: Wazzed.**

**Andre Harris: I hear that.**

**Beck Oliver: For multiple things.**

**Jade West: For everything.**

**Cat Valentine: Aw shut up! All of you have problems too! Like Andre you shouldn't even be talking! You've got posters of Jadey all over your room!**

**Beck Oliver: ! This is news to me….**

**Jade West: Interesting….**

**Andre Harris: Nah, it aint even like that!**

**Cat Valentine: Aw man, Jadey, you gotta see the shrine he has of you in his closet! Classic nut house!**

**Beck Oliver: ! This is also news to me….**

**Jade West: Very interesting….**

**Andre Harris: CAT!**

**Tori Vega: Cat, that was mean!**

**Cat Valentine: Since we letting everyone's dirty laundry out, huh, you Tori have the biggest bundle of all.**

**Tori Vega: What are you talking about?**

**Cat Valentine: You dressed up as Jade to help Andre get over his crush on her! Which, *snorts* didn't work at all!**

**Tori Vega: Wow that was low Cat…**

**Jade West: lol, I can't with all this stuff about me.**

**Cat Valentine: Humph, that's only the beginning. See Jade has been crushing on you Tori for a **_**very**_** extensive amount of time.**

**Beck Oliver: ! This is not news to me.**

**Jade West: Not true, and not interesting. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT NEWS TO YOU?**

**Beck Oliver: It's not. Lol**

**Andre Harris: It really isn't. lmfao.**

**Cat Valentine: Yay! Jade's mad!**

**Tori Vega: How is that a good thing?**

**Cat Valentine: Jade's hot when she's mad!**

**Tori Vega: No comment.**

Jade West gritted her teeth as she read the convosation. "Cat, i swear to god one day I'm going to kill you." Cat shrugged. "You have a better chance of winning the lottery." She grinned. Tori was frozen with shock. "You like me, Jade?" she asked. Jade didnt look directly at her. "Yeah, I guess so." "Come on, Tori! It shouldnt be a surprise! Especially after what happend!" Cat laughed. Jade growled and Tori sighed. Cat picked up her phone and updated her status.

**Cat Valentine: I messed up bad.**

**Tori Vega: Ya Think?**

**A/N: Ok, so i know this might have been boring. Was it boring? tell me if it was. and i was sorta rushing cause im going on a trip. tell me what you think. peace! :D**


	8. Trapped In A Closet

**I felt like writing another chapter. So I did. Didn't take me long either. Lol. Also I am obsessed with Cher Lloyd's Want U Back. Good song dude. Anyways, if it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, tell me. I wanna know. Enjoy peeps! :D**

Cat Valentine felt bad. Not because she was a bad person, but because she outed her best friend to her other best friend. And now both of them were mad at her. She felt a bit guilty, for letting herself blurt out secrets that should have never been said.

In fact everyone in their whole group was mad at her. (Except Beck, and Robbie, who as usual is clueless as to what was going on) Jade had ignored all of of her calls, and Tori didn't answer her texts. She had come to the revelation that she had f'd up big time.

Jade West was mad as hell. Not only did Cat blow her spot up, she caused Tori to ask her a billion questions. Most of them all the same. "When did you start liking me?" "Why do you like me?" It was all the same. And every time the Latina brought the subject up, she would intentionally ignore her, or listen to her PearPod.

But she knew she couldn't ignore her forever. Tori was a persistent girl, she knew that. And she also knew that the longer she prolonged the awkward, severely unwanted conversation, it was useless as well as inevitable on her part as well as Tori's. Just thinking about it mad the goth cringe. What would she even say to her? She had nothing to say. She liked Tori and that was that. It was simple enough right? But Tori was the type of girl to want answers. She wasn't going to let it go so easily. Jade certainly had her work cut out for her.

Tori Vega was beginning to reexamine her life. She never thought her so called friend would have a crush on her. But why did it surprise her? She did have a crush on Jade too after all. She tried to approach her about the subject but all she did was ignore her. Which she thought was childish, because they were going to eventually have to talk about it anyway.

She also felt like strangling Cat. All this awkwardness settled in because of her. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. Mostly because she would get in trouble if she ever did, and second, she didn't have the energy to. So she ignored the girl. That didn't solve anything. There still was the impending issue of her relationship with Jade. She didn't know what to do, and it was killing her.

Cat Valentine was slowly going insane. Well, that's a little dramatic, but all the same, she was feeling serious remorse for her actions. And no matter how many times she apologized or begged for forgiveness, all she got was an incredulous glare and a snort from both girls. She missed both of them terribly, and would do anything to get them back.

So she formed a plan. (Yeah, like another one of her plans would make something her fault better) She would somehow get both teens in the same place at the same time, and have them work out their problems. She decided on using the most commonly used therapy room: The janitor's closet. Now how was she going to get them in there?

Jade West was in Sickowitz's room when she got a seemingly urgent text from Cat. She really didn't want to answer it, (she was still mad at her of course) but it did seem like she needed her.

**Jade! Come to the janitor's closet asap!****  
**  
Okay...what did that mean? And why the janitors closet? Alright, something is up. She would go anyway, but just to find out what was going on. She asked to use the bathroom and left without getting an answer from Sickowitz. She headed towards the closet completely oblivious to the fact that Tori had gotten the same text minutes before and was already there.

Tori Vega heard the closet click open and heavy footsteps accompanied the intruder. "Cat?" Tori asked, unsure, for the redhead's footsteps were never that dramatic. A groan escaped the other person in the room and Tori immediately knew who it was. "Jade?" "No, it's Heather Fox." Jade snorted confirming her suspicion. "Well I mean you do have a striking resemblance to her…" Tori trailed.

"She's my cousin. But that's beside the point. What are you doing in here?"

"Cat told me to come! Why are _you _here?"

"Cat told _me_ to come!"

Realization flooded over both girls.

"Damn it, Cat!" Both girls cursed at the same time. They heard a soft metallic click and stared at each other in horror.

Cat had locked the door.

They stumble in the darkness toward the door and see the redhead smiling smugly at them. "Cat! Open this door!" Jade demanded. Cat wiggled her eyebrows. "I don't think so, ladies. You two need to work this out." "We'll just call Andre and Beck! Or Robbie!" Tori threatened. Cat snorted. "Good luck. They're in on this and won't answer your calls. Plus, there's no service in there."

Jade and Tori raised their phones to the ceiling for emphasis. No bars. "I'll be back in 2 hours. Good luck, girls." Cat deadpanned. She laughed evilly and walked back to class, swinging the keys as she did.

"Shit! This is bad!" Jade growled kicking the door. "You're telling me!" Tori groaned. She leaned against the wall and slid down in despair. She jumps up, suddenly remembering something. "The ladder!" She blurted. "The what?" Jade asked. "Dickers locked me in here that time we had detention! When I was trying to escape to get to you guys, I found a ladder that led to the library!" Tori explained rather fast, and began looking frantically around the room for the before said ladder. "Is that why you came out of the floor?" Jade asked. Tori nodded.

When she found it, she climbed up, and then pushed on the trap door. "I think it's stuck." She commented. "No wait I think- AH!" her sentence was interrupted when a spark had appeared after she had been shocked by the electrical wiring running by the trap door. She lost her footing and fell to the concrete floor, banging her head in the process. "Vega! Are you ok?" Jade asked running to her side. Tori looked dazedly up at her.

"Donde estoy?" (_Where am I?)_ She asked.

"What?" Jade barked.

"Donde estoy? No se donde estoy!" _(Where am I? I don't know where I am!) _Tori yelled back.

"Holy shit she hit her head so hard she forgot all the English she knows! Is that even possible?" Jade asked astonished.

"Amigo no eres ayudar. Estoy atascado como este!" _(Dude you're no help! I'm stuck like this!)_ Tori yelled in frustration.

Jade just stared at her.

"Oh, Dios mío!" _(Oh My God!)_ She threw her hands in the air.

Jade chuckled. "Now _that_ one I know."

Tori pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe if we hit your head again you'll go back to normal." Jade thought out loud, picking up the janitor's tool box.

"Qué? Por supuesto que no! No me di cuenta de eso!" _(What? Hell no! Do not hit me with that!)_ Tori shrieked, flailing her arms.

Too late.

Jade brought the box down on Tori's head and she blacked out for a minute. When she finally came to, she had a wicked headache. "The hell happened to my fucking head?" She asked, rubbing the body part. "Oh, funny story. You tried to open the so called 'secret passage way' to the library and hit your head so hard you started speaking full on Spanish." Jade explained, using air quotes.

"Shut up! You serious?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious. You sounded like Sofia Vargeras." Jade answered, nodding.

"Ok, I know I was bad but I wasn't _that_ bad. She sounds like she has cotton in her mouth." Tori scoffed. Jade snorted. "You sounded like you were auditioning for a Spanish soap opera. Which shouldn't been a problem because you were talking a mile a minute."

Tori shrugged. "I'm have Spanish what do you expect?" "I expect you to find another way out of here without killing yourself, Vega." Jade retorted, annoyed now. "I don't think there's another way out. We're stuck until Cat comes back with the key." Tori sighed, slumping against the wall again. "How much longer until that?" Jade asked. Tori looked at her phone.

"An hour."

"Urgh! I'm gonna kill that little bitch!" Jade yelled. Tori shook her head. "You always say that but you never do." "So what? I can say what I want, Vega!" Jade snapped. Tori winced, and then said, "We might as well talk about this."

"About what?" Jade asked. "You know what I'm talking about, Jade. It's the reason why we're stuck in this mess." Tori groaned.

"I thought Cat was the reason."

"She's part of it yes, but it's mostly you."

"Me?" Jade asked. "How am I the reason?" "Not you specifically, but more like your feelings towards me." Tori explained, her patience draining. Jade's face hardened. "There's nothing to talk about, Tori." "See? Why do you always do that?" Tori demanded. "Do what?" Jade snapped. She was losing patience too. "Shut yourself away from me! If you're going to say something, or do something, at least be truthful and honest about it!" Tori ranted, her tan face turning red. "Are you done?" Jade asked, sighing the words out.

She felt the sting of a cold hard slap against her face. In the darkness she could see tears glistening on Tori's face. "If you're going to like me, at least tell me why." She spoke quietly, the anger no longer in her. Jade turned her head away from her. She took a deep breath. "You know," Jade started, "Some people build walls to keep people out. Others do it to see who can break them down. That's what you did, Tori. You broke down my walls." Tori stared at her open mouthed. Jade continued. "I guess… what I'm trying to say is I don't know why I like you. But I do, I really, really do."

Jade stayed quiet for a moment, expecting an answer from the darker girl. When she didn't get one, she assumed that Tori had chosen to leave the subject was, until she felt a pair of warm lips crash against hers. The kiss was short but passionate. "It wasn't the best explanation, but I'll take it." Tori smiled. Jade chuckled, and then gasped. "Look!" "Look what?" Tori asked. "The janitor has a laptop!" Jade exclaimed. She pointed to the PearBook tucked away next to the glued up trash can Jade had cut up. Tori excitedly crawled over to it and opened it. "How does this place not have cell service but wifi?" Jade snorted. Tori quickly logged into the slap and sent out an S.O.S.

**Tori Vega: Trapped in the closet with Jade! Cat locked us in here! Andre, Beck, HELP! Mood: In Need.**

Andre Harris: she locked you two in the closet?

Beck Oliver: Why would she do that?

Jade West: Because she's one bra candy short of a fruit cake!

Andre Harris: Translate that please?

Tori Vega: SHE'S FUCKING BONKERS! FUCKING CRAZY!

Cat Valentine: Um, bitches I do have feelings you know! And all I wanted to do was help y'all talk whatever you have going on out!

Jade West: We don't need your help, Cat!

Cat Valentine: *snorts* Yeah, right, of course you don't. You know what song fits you guys right now? Trapped in the Closet by R. Kelly. XD

Tori Vega: CAT! This isn't funny! Me and Jade talked already. NOW LET US OUT!

Cat Valentine: FINALLY! You guys are coming out the closet! In more ways than one! XD

Jade West: -_- You just had to make that joke, didn't you?

Cat Valentine: Sorry. Couldn't help it. :3

Tori Vega: JUST LET US OUT!

Jade West: I still wanna know how this wasn't news to Beck.

Beck Oliver: You are just that obvious bro. You think your not, but you are.

Jade West: I'm not!

Beck Oliver: Yeah, you are.

Jade West: Whatever!

Jade and Tori heard the door unlock, and scrambled to it. Cat looked down at them smugly. "Had fun?" She asked grinning. The two girls before her exchanged a glace and nodded in silent agreement. Each girl grabbed one of the redhead's arms and pulled her into the closet, stealing the keys from her on the process.

Before Cat had time to react, both girls had locked the door, successfully entrapping the shorter girl. "Aye! Let me out of here!" She yelled, banging on the door. Jade and Tori glanced at each other again and said, "Nope."

Tori grinned. "You need to think about what you did." Jade giggled. "Oh, but don't worry, we'll come back for you." Cat lit up. Tori raised a finger. "After lunch." Her face fell, and she scowled.

"Good luck, Cat." Both girls mocked, and then laughed as they walked off with the key.

Cat Valentine slid down the door of the closet and leaned against it. "Well, my work here is done." She giggled, pulling a flask from her pocket. "I practically set those two up. They're on their own now." She chuckled again, and then took a swig. Her stomach grumbled with hunger. "Jesus." She commented. "I just hope they bring me something to eat."

**A/N: Okay so I think this story only has like 2 or 3 chapters left, but idk we'll see. Tell me if this was good or not. Haha I liked this chapter. It was funny. I'm gonna go watch April Fools Blank now. Peace! :D**


	9. Oh, The Irony

**So this story is over. Ha. Not. I just got some awesome ideas that I can't WAIT to write! I'm gonna be doing this story for a while! Haha! Interesting twist you guys will see. ;) Oh my God I sound like Yoda XD Lol well its true though. A twist you guys will never expect is coming your way! So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter! Oh and btw Friday is the two month anniversary of this story. (Yes, I'm counting the months, go ahead and call me a dorky weenie.) But I can't upload this on Friday because I'm going to a sick college party on Thursday. (Shhh! Don't tell my mom! I'm only 15! XD) So I'm giving it to you guys now. Consider is an early anniversary gift. Thanks for all the support you've given my crazy ass idea! Xoxox- Ronnie**

Jade West was happy. Ugh, well not happy. Jade was never a 'happy' person. She was 'content' though. Things were going well between her and Tori, and the rest of the group too. Well, that is until she got sick. At first she just thought it was a cold, but then quickly shot the idea down. Jade West never sweats, and she never, ever gets sick. But she was sick now, so technically that rule had been broken. This, was no normal sickness _that_ was for sure. She didn't have a sore throat or anything common, but she did feel weird things going on in her body….

Tori Vega was on cloud nine. She was dating Jade! Well now that she thought about it, it was considerably bizarre. At least, Trina thought it was. Considering how she had walked in Tori's room with Tori and Jade in 'an interesting situation' as Tori would like to call it. (It was Trina's fault anyway. The girl never knocks.)

"_Lock your door!" She had screamed, and then turned on her heels to walk out, slamming the door behind her. Jade had busted out laughing. "It's not funny!" Tori whined._

_"Yeah, it kinda is! Your sister just walked in on you!" Jade had said in between laughs, gasping for air. Tori threw a pillow at her and fixed her shirt. "Aw come on Tor! Don't be like that!" Jade protested. "Besides, we were only kissing!" The brunette snorted. "It was going to go farther than that if she hadn't walked in!"_

"And that's a problem because...?"

"You're a perv, Jade."

"So? You should know that by now, Vega."

Tori smiled a little at the memory. It was one of the few times Jade had actually been a fun and nice person. She was so lost in thought she had almost forgot she was in Sickowitz's class until he threw a red ball at her head. "Ow!" She grumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Great, now that I've got your attention Tori, _pay _attention!" Her curly haired teacher commanded.

"Now, let's talk about the new play I'm directing." He continued, ignoring the fact he had hit Tori minutes ago. "What's it about?" Beck asked. "It's about a girl who cross dresses as a guy to win the heart of her straight crush." Excited murmurs were exchanged amongst the class.

Cat Valentine had the biggest Cheshire cat smile on her face. (Ironic, huh?) This was just way too good! "Who got the leads?" She asked, excitement bubbling in her. "Well, considering that Tori," Sickowitz pointed to her, "And Jade did excellently playing a married couple, I thought it would be ridiculous not to choose them as the leads."

"Heh?" Tori Vega asked, not sure if she heard him right. "You will be playing the role of Tamara, the love interest of Jade's character, Jessica." Sickowitz explained. Oh the irony. If only her classmates knew.

Ironically, Jade wasn't here today. In fact she hadn't been in school all week. Tori supposed she could pay the girl a visit, but without Cat. She figured a sick Jade wouldn't want to be around an annoying Cat. She decided she was going to see her after school.

Jade West rolled over lazily and stared at the piercing red numbers of her alarm clock.

3:30 pm.

She'd missed school again. She hadn't meant to, but she still wasn't feeling well. She felt like something was seriously wrong with her body. She rolled onto her back and realized she had to pee. She got up and trekked to bathroom, stumbling groggily as she did.

When she made it, she drowsily pulled her pants down and started to release herself. After about a minute or so, she realized she was standing up. Wait a minute...

Since when do girls pee _standing up_?

She willed herself to look down. She squeaked with white hot fear.

Now she was awake. She pulled her shorts up and quickly washed her face trying to fully wake herself up, to say it was all a dream.

But it wasn't. No matter how much she washed her face, smacked herself, or pinched her skin it wasn't a dream. She really had something dangling between her legs. Before she knew what she was doing, she was on her Pear Phone, scrambling to call Cat.

Cat Valentine was in the backseat of Trina's car when she got a call from Jade. "Hey!" She gushed. "I haven't seen you all week, bro!" Her greeting was followed by frantic shouts and pants from the girl on the other line. "Ok, calm down." She responded. More shouts. "What are you talking about?" There was a brief pause and then Jade replied to her. Cat gasped and said "What? We'll be right there!" she then hung up and said, "Change of plans ladies, we're going to Jade's house!"

"Well we were going there anyway but why so urgently now?" Tori asked, a little worried. "She's having a um... situation." Cat responded. They arrived at her house minutes later. "You... should probably wait here." Cat instructed as they walked in to the house. Tori gave her a confused look, but complied. She watched as Cat ascended up the stairs.

Cat ran up to Jade's room. "Jade!" she called. "In the bathroom!" she heard the paler girl respond. "Why were you yelling on the phone?" Cat demanded, as Jade West pulled her into the bathroom. She pushed Cat forcefully to sit on the toilet and started pacing. "Um... You mind telling me what you dragged me in here for?" Cat asked, confused.

Jade stopped pacing and hooked her thumbs around the elastic of her shorts and shoved them down. Cat jumped. "Holy cannoli! What the _hell_ is that?" "What the fuck do you think it is?" Jade snapped. Cat examined it. She raised her hand to it. "Don't poke it!" Jade growled, slapping her hand away. "Right. Does Tori know about this?" Cat questioned.

Jade shook her head. "No, this just happened. And I'd like to keep it that way." "Do you think this has something to do with the mirror?" Cat suggested. Jade thought for a minute. "Probably. We should go back to that lady." "Or, we could just Google it." Cat shrugged, not wanting to go back to the creepy store. "Yeah, no. I like my idea better." Jade said decidedly.

"Jade? Cat? Where are you guys?" Tori's voice rung as it got closer. "Yikes!" Cat squeaked. Jade skirted around her and nearly fell trying to jump back into bed before Tori reached them.

When Tori Vega finally made in the room, Jade was in her bed with the covers over her head and Cat was smiling so hard it looked like it hurt. "Um, what were you guys doing?" she finally asked. "Huh? I mean, nothing! Jade just needed my help and my help only! Right Jade?" Can explained way too fast.

Tori watched as Jade slowly peeled the covers off herself. "Yup." She said simply, and then put the covers back over her head. Tori sat next to her on the bed. "What's wrong, Jade?" "Nothing, Vega." Jade responded. Tori leaned closer to her and felt the other girl tense up. "Why are you so tense?"

Cat Valentine snorted. "I could give you a few reasons why." A warning snarl came from under the covers. Cat snorted. She didn't have to take it so literally. She was just making a joke.

Tori Vega's hand creped under the covers and she felt Jade shiver. She etched circles on the paler girls stomach. "Please talk to me, Jade." She pleaded seductively. Her exploring hand traveled lower dangerously, and she felt Jade's breath hitch. She smiled wickedly and crept her hand under the elastic of Jade's shorts.

Cat Valentine saw and knew what was about to happen. Even though she was enjoying the risqué scene in front of her, she had to step in for her friend. "Wow! Look what time it is!" She strode over to the bed and grabbed Tori's arm. "What? It's only 4:23!" Tori whined. "Yeah well I have get home before my mom goes nuts- _bonkers_!" She corrected herself, having not intended on making the pun.

Cat glanced over at Jade, who had the most thankful expression on her face. She momentarily let go of Tori's wrist to make a texting motion with her hands to secretly tell Jade to text her. Jade nodded frantically, and then disappeared under the covers as Cat dragged a babbling Tori out the door.

Jade West sat up and peeled the covers off of herself. She cringed as she pulled her shorts down midway. How the heck did this happen? Did her frequently using the mirror cause a backlash that caused her to have Tony's bottom and her own top?

She felt her chest frantically in an attempt to see if anything was wrong in that area. Nope. The rest of her was fine, expect for down below. Two questions took space in her mind as she ran over to her black PearBook on her desk. One: Is whatever is going on her body permanent? And Two: Isn't this ironic?

The next day, Jade did go to school. Much to the delight of Tori, of course. But Jade was in no mood to be near Tori. Especially in the condition she was in now. She desperately tried to find a way to avoid her but it ultimately didn't work. And every time Tori tired to intimately touch her, she would shy away. She didn't want to do it, but she didn't want Tori to find out either.

Sickowitz's class is what caught her off guard though. "Ah! Jade! So nice of you to join us today! Are you feeling better and ready to practice for the play after school?" Sickowitz exclaimed. "What...play?" Jade asked confused, concluding that Tori probably signed her up for it without her permission."Why, the new play I'm directing. You and Tori are the leads. Did she not tell you?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

Jade turned to glare incredulously at Tori, who smiled sheepishly. "No, she didn't." She responded. "Oh, but do tell me, Sickowitz, what this play is about." The coconut drinking teacher cleared his throat. "Yes well, it's about your character, Jessica, falling in love with Tori's character, Tamara. But there's a catch." He said, holding up a finger. "And that would be?" She prodded quirking an eyebrow.

"Tori's character Tamara is straight. Your character, Jessica, cross dresses as a boy to win her heart." Sickowitz finished explaining. Jade's grip on her Jet Brew cup was so tight she was sure she was going to break it. "Oh, this should be easy for you, shouldn't it, Jade?" Cat's barely audible sneer rung in her ears. She growled intensively. _Oh, the irony_.

**A/N: Ok I know where I'm going with this; I just don't know where it is yet. Lol. btw I know it sounds a little bit like a certain someone's story (you know who you are *cough* *cough*) but I promise I only just got a little inspired by it and added my own little twist to it. Plus I know there wasn't a slap convo in this one, but it's only cause I felt like this chapter didn't need one. Anyways did you guys enjoy it? Cause I know it's a little short but I was rushing because I'm going to a party. (As I said earlier.) So please don't hate me! Love you guys! Peace! :D**


	10. Jade's Little Secret

**Hiya! Welcome to a wonderful new chapter of Mirror, Mirror! Oh yeah, and this story might become M so don't be surprised if it changes to that. Tell if if you think it's a good idea to change it though. But I promise this chapter will be funny and awesome and cool! So enjoy! :D**

"Again!" Sickowitz commanded the two girls in front of him. "Put more passion into it, Jade!" "I'll put more passion into your face if you don't shut up!" Jade West growled, shaking a fist threateningly at her teacher. They had been practicing the same scene for over an hour now. All because Jade kept tripping up her lines and getting irrationally frustrated.

And now she was taking it out on the poor hippie. Although, it had been his fault she was in this predicament. He's the one who assigned her the lead. She didn't sign up for this. (She hadn't been in school all week remember?) She should have been flattered that he had picked her as one of the leads, right? But he had also picked Tori. (Which, under normal circumstances would have been fine but it's not.)

And now trying to cope with the new layer of delicacy of the situation, Jade's mind was buzzing. She was uneasy, on edge; always unnecessarily calculating Tori's moves. If the Latina got too close while they were in character, she would jump away, ruining the scene.

The same scene they've been doing for over an hour.

"Take it from the top!" Sickowitz commanded. Jade sighed heavily and slipped back into character. Tori did the same. "And, action!"

"Tamara, you look beautiful." Jade said, rereading her lines in her head. "Thanks, Jessica." Tori responded, in character. "You know," she continued, tracing circles on Jade's wrist. "I know you have a secret." Goosebumps appeared on Jade's wrist. "And that secret would be?" She choked out, the line getting stuck in her throat.

"That you've been dressing as a boy to get close to me." Tori let the line slip out skillfully. And this is the part where Jade gets stuck. This was the part where they were supposed to kiss. Jade couldn't do it. She knew if she kissed Tori that something was going to happen. Something very embarrassing.

She sucked in a sharp breath of air and quickly muttered the next line. Sickowitz probably didn't care anymore, because he didn't stop them. So Tori kept going. She leaned in and kissed Jade. It was a quick kiss but it seemed like forever to Jade.

When Tori broke the kiss, she had a confused expression on her face. "What?" Jade asked. "You um.. Have something going on down there.." Tori explained rather sheepishly, blushing a little.

Jade looked down and blushed feverishly. "I- Um CAT!" She called. The redhead who had been snoring in the back of the Black Box was jolted awake by the sound of her name. She fell out the chair and popped back up. "Yeah! What's good? I'm up!" She said hopping onto her feet. "Help me? Please?" Jade asked.

Cat Valentine grabbed her hand and dragged her into the girls bathroom. "Are you even sure you're a girl anymore?" She asked. "Shut it, Valentine." Jade responded from the stall in front of her. "I'm just saying. And besides I can't believe Tori have you a boner." She started laughing. "Never speak of it!" Jade snapped. "Sorry!" The redhead gasped between laughs. "But you gotta admit, it's pretty funny!"

"Yeah," Jade agreed, laughing dryly. "You know what would be even funnier?" She asked. Cat giggled."What?" "You walking around with no teeth!" Jade growled, stepping out the stall. Cats laughing ceased and she scowled. "I was just joking, Jade. Sheesh."

"Yeah, well, I'm being serious. This is serious, Cat." Jade sighed as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Cat cocked her head. "How... Did you take care of your little problem?" She asked, realizing her friend had been in the stall for a while.

Jade paused. "Just... How anyone else would take care of it." Cats face lit up. "Omg! You jerked off! You were jerking off just now!" She practically yells.

Jade West clamps a hand over Cats mouth. "Shut up! And do not tell anyone!" She threatens. "I won't but this is rich!" She heard Cat muffle, a bit giddily. "I gotta post this on the slap!" She squeaked. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Jade shrieked.

Cat bit her hand and ducked out the bathroom and into the Black Box, typing as she went.

**Cat Valentine: Hey Jade, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see Tori? XD******

**Jade West: CAT!****  
****  
****Beck Oliver: What does she mean by this?******

**Andre Harris: Are you implying that Jade has a...you know?******

**Cat Valentine: A dick? idk maybe you should ask her. ;)******

**Jade West: First person to ask me if I have a dick will ultimately have their life shortened.******

**Beck Oliver: Well, that answers that.******

**Andre Harris: Yup.******

**Tori Vega: What's going on?******

**Jade West: Nothing, Vega.**

**Cat Valentine: Well there's nothing going on, but something is defiantly up! XD**

**Jade West: CAT FREAKING VALENTINE!**

**Tori Vega: Yeah, I'm just gonna go now…**

Cat Valentine smirked to herself as she read the conversation, not realizing that a certain raven haired beauty was standing over her.

That was, until a hand came down on her head.

"Ow! That hurt!" She growled. Jade cracked her knuckles. "You deserve it, you idiot. I told you not to say a word." Cat shrugged. "So what? It's not like Tori's gonna figure it out anyway."

Tori Vega strolled over to Cat and Jade. "Um… Guys? What's going on?" she asked again. Cat and Jade exchanged a look, and Jade's glance turned into a warning glare. Cat shrugged. Jade was overreacting. She should be able to make fun of this without getting hit- again. (She should know better though, it wasn't the first time she's taken something out of context.) Tori gave them both a quizzical look, and Jade opened her mouth to say something when Beck busted in the doors of the theater.

"Guys! You gotta come with me!" he said tugging at Tori's hand, much to the annoyance of Jade. "What for?" Tori questioned, her face crumpling with worry. "Robbie's in the hospital!" "What? Again? Did that puss swallow another car?" Cat groaned. Beck shrugged. "I don't know. Rex just texted me and told me he was there." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tori commanded. She headed for the door and looked back to see if anyone was following her.

They weren't. "Are you guys coming or not?" she snapped. Everyone exchanged a look and bolted after her. Tori smiled to herself. Who knew she could be so persuasive?

When they arrived at the hospital, Tori signed in and asked the nurse where Robbie's room was. After she pointed them in the right direction, the gang set off to find their awkward friend. (It wasn't hard either, all they had to do was listen out for a kid being heckled by a puppet.)

They all squeezed in the room and looked their friend over. No one spoke up, so Tori did. "What happened to you?" Robbie shrugged and Rex spoke up. "Wiz Dumlifa tried to make his own hash brownies and wound up getting himself sick." Tori cocked an eyebrow.

"I told him to tell me when I put too much!" He whined. "Man, I don't know how much too much is! I hang out with Northridge girls!" Rex responded. "At least you don't have a car stuck in your ass." Cat said rolling her eyes. Beck waged a finger. "That was a skit on Jackass with Ryan Dunn. The car Robbie swallowed was in his small intestine." He corrected her. "Whatever." She breathed getting impatient.

"Whoa, what's crawling up your crotch pot?" Jade West asked her childhood friend. "I'm still on detox. And seeing this little runt waste good weed is making me agitated." Cat growled, griping the bed railing. "If it makes you feel any better, I have an unopened baggie in my backpack." Robbie told her nonchalantly.

Jade watched as Cat's face lit up. "Where's your bag?" She grinned. "At school, in his locker! He sold all of it anyway!" Rex chimed. "Rex!" Robbie scolded. "What? If you didn't tell her you were gonna get your ass kicked!" "Guess what? Your still getting your ass kicked! For lying to me Shapiro!" Cat growled.

"Okay!" Tori Vega declared dragging out the word. "I think it's time to go!" She added dragging Cat out by her waist. "Sleep with one eye open, Shapiro! Your ass is mine!" She declared half way in the hallway. "Mine!" She had escaped Tori's grip and was gripping the doorway by her finger nails, digging them into the wood as Tori pulled her back.

She gave in and let go, feeling she had made her point. Robbie stumbles into the hallway. "Oh and I'm breaking into your locker! And if there really isn't any weed in your bag," she pauses and cackles. "You'll see." the elevator doors closed, leaving Robbie with a eerie feeling of regret.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Why must you bother the boy so much?" She asks, gripping the back of the shorter girls collar like a convenient leash. "He lied to me! The little pre turd lied to me! He's dead!" The redhead hisses, clawing at the metal doors. Jade brings her fist down on Cat's head. "Sit down! Your causing an unnecessary scene!"

Cat pouts and compiles, sitting at Tori and Jade's feet like an actual cat. When the doors opened, the gang was met with incredulous stares from everyone in the lobby. Tori kicked her boot into Cats back and Cat jumped up, nearly stumbling onto her face. "Watch it!" She growled, getting up.

Cat's Vans squeaked loudly across the floor as she pushed her way out the hospital. "Well, isn't she just a lovely ray of sun shine?" Jade said, rolling her eyes stepping out after the girl. Tori couldn't help but laugh.

Going back to school wasn't an option, seeing how the school day was almost over, so everyone decided to go to Nozu. "At least Robbie's not with us to forget his wallet again." Tori sighed, slipping in a booth next to Jade and across from Cat. "I know right? You smelled like straight up fish that day." Andre agreed, waving his hand back and forth over his nose.

"Hey it could have been worse! I could have smelled like moldy squid!" Tori said defensively, referring to the day her and Andre met. Cat jumped up pumping her fist in the air. "Yes! I'm victorious!" She proclaimed. "What'd you do?" Tori asked. She thought she might as well, the girl already interrupted their conversation.

"Look!" She exclaimed, shoving a cherry stem in Tori's face. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" Jade questioned. "I finally figured out how to tie it in a knot!" She squealed. Tori leaned closer and took note of the small bump in the middle of the stem.

"Oh, I see." She complemented, sort of. "Cat, you're a whore." Jade deadpanned. Cat snorted. "Yeah ok, Miss. Virtue. When you learn how to love people without hurting them, then you talk to me." "What does that have to do with anything?" Jade snarled. "Whoa, Whoa chill out! I was just messing with you!" Cat said sitting back down.

Tori Vega looked confusedly at her girlfriend. What was that about? "Are you ok, Jade?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "Yep. I'm just dandy." Tori rolled her eyes. She asked a simple question, she didn't need any sarcasm. "You know, you could be a little more friendly to me." She grumbled. "Really Vega? Do you not know me at all?" Jade snapped. Tori dug her fingernail into Jade's leg.

The raven haired beauty raised a brow. "You do know I enjoy pain right?" She reminded her girlfriend. Tori's nail dug deeper into Jade's thigh. She wasn't going to admit it, but it was starting to hurt. "Stop it, Vega." Jade warned. "Or what?" Tori taunted.

A sickeningly wicked idea bubbled in Jade West's head. She held Tori's challenging gaze as she skillfully slipped her hand into Tori's shorts. She grinned evilly as she saw the latina's gaze waver, and felt her breath hitch.

Her hand went lower and she inserted a finger. Tori almost went under the table. "Are you ok?" Andre asked. "Y-yep I'm right as rain." Tori answered, her breath heavy. "You sure? Because it looks like you're a little wobbly." Beck added. "Nah it's-" Jade inserted another finger and Tori let out an hilariously high squeak. "I'm fine." She corrected herself, her voice extremely high.

Cat Valentine knew what was up, but didn't say anything. Jade had pulled the same stunt on Cat in class one day. It was inconvenient for her though, because right when she was about to hit her climax, she got called on to answer a question. Just thinking about it made her red with embarrassment. And horny. Now the whole thing seemed silly to her. Aside from the fact that she felt a tad sorry for Tori, of course.

Tori Vega was trying to compose herself. (to no avail of course.) By the time their food had came, she had too. She glared vindictively at Jade. The dark haired vixen just smiled, her revenge sought. Tori on the other hand, had other plans. She was going to get Jade back, that she was sure of.

As the night was came to an end, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways."You owe me a new pair of panties." Tori growled, squirming uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Jade's car. Jade snorted. "One, don't ever say that word again. I hate it. And second, don't go blaming me for your lower regional mishaps." She grinned as she said the last part. "You're the one who almost killed me! And embarrassed me in front of our friends!" Tori whined. "Ok, the first part I admit was me, but the second part was you." Jade replies. Tori folds her arms. "Whatever."

Pulling up to Tori's house, Jade hadn't planned on staying. But with the persuasive convincing of Tori, (More like perverted convincing.) She agreed to stay.

Unfortunately, she had no idea what Tori had in store for her. Jade plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. "Where's Trina?" She asked, not caring at all where her girlfriend's obnoxious sister was. Tori shrugged. "Probably bothering one of her so called friends. Or a guy she likes. Trina isn't very good with personal space or boundaries." Jade snorted. "Yeah, no kidding."

Tori sighed, and then said, "I'm going up stairs to change into my jammies." Jade waved hand behind her in response, suddenly taking interest in what she was watching. Tori rolls her eyes and ascended the stairs.

As soon as she was sure Tori was gone, Jade West opened up her skirt and peeked inside. She winced when she saw it was still there. This was bad. Maybe her and Cat should really go back to the voodoo lady. She was so enveloped in thought though, that she didn't even realize Tori had come back, and she was standing right in front of her.

"Jesus!" She breathed looking up. "When did you-" she cut herself off when the latina in front of her came into focus. She had looking at her without actually looking at her. She was wearing lingerie and doing a good job of it. "Jammies my ass." Jade snorted as Tori straddled her. "I told you I'd get you back." She purred.

Something nagged at Jade, saying that this wasn't right, she shouldn't be doing this, but she pushed is away as Tori started kissing her. She knew full well though, that she was going to regret it.

**A/N: Ok so was that good? I wanna get more M rated cause I feel this story could do so more if it was. Review please! Peace! :D**


	11. To The Voodoo Store We Go!

**Hey! Lol! I just started on this next chapter after I put 10 up! Btw, the reviews for 9 were hilarious! XD omg I'm almost at 100 reviews! Dude imma cry! Haha! This might be a slight Catorade chapter. This story is now M! Whoo Hoo! lol Anyway, here's chapter 11! :D  
**  
"I have to admit, I did not see this coming." Jade West commented as Tori worked her way down. The latina arched a brow. "You should know me by now, Jade. I can surprise people." she responds undoing Jade's flannel shirt. She grows impatient and rips the fabric open by force, scattering buttons all on the floor. "Eager much?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"You can't blame me, you're the one who made me all hot and bothered in Nozu." Tori said pointedly, taking in the sight of her girlfriend's boobs. "Are you gonna stare at my tits or are we gonna fuck?" Jade asked grinning. Tori blushed slightly, and then regained her sexy demeanor.

She quickly discarded what remained of Jade's shirt, and managed to get her skirt off at the same time. Jade hesitated, the nagging feeling returning full throttle. There was a reason why this was a bad idea. And that reason was the fact that she wasn't fully female anymore. More importantly, she had to figure out what was going on with her body and if it will affect Tori.

But she had to admit, Tori did look sexy in that lingerie. (That Cat probably helped her pick out no doubt.) Jade's new little friend was having a field day. Why not give it a test run? The question was, would Tori be willing and accepting of it?

Didn't matter though, because she didn't have time to second think anything before Tori pulled down her boy shorts. Jade winced expecting an outburst, but what she got was a small gasp and "That wasn't there before." She almost rolled her eyes at how overly dramatic she had been.

"How'd this happen?"Tori inquired. "It's a long story. That I'll tell you another time. Right now, are you up for trying something new?" Tori tilted her head, but then nodded. "Would you..." Jade struggled with the rest of her sentence. "Give you a blowjob?" Tori finished for her, a devilish grin playing across her features. Jade nodded a little.

Tori placed her mouth on Jade's little 'friend' as the dark haired girl started to call it and began a slow and steady rhythm. "Fuck." Jade breathed. Tori smirked and kept going.

"Cock block!" Cat Valentine exclaimed, bursting through the door. Both girls jumped apart. "Oh god, Cat!" Tori whined. Cat stopped in her tracks, blunt hanging lazily out her mouth. "Oh, my bad, did I interrupt somethin?" She asked her words a bit slurred. Her eyes were glossed over and she was swinging a bottle of beer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did, Valentine." Jade says curtly, almost ready to strangle the girl. "Oh my bad." She said dragging out the sentence. "I guess I really did cock block." She grins. "You got any chips? I got the munchies." She added, throwing the bottle on the counter making a bee-line for the fridge.

Jade West didn't even notice that Tori had left and changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. She handed Jade a pair and adjusted her glasses as she balanced her PearBook on her lap. After going to the bathroom and changing, Jade sat back down next to Tori and updated her status.  
**  
Jade West: Cat, when you come down from your high, you're dead. Mood: Wazzed.**

Tori Vega: When is she not high?

Beck Oliver: I know right?

Andre Harris: I smoke too but damn.

Cat Valentine: Hey Tori, you got any pickles? Or tomatoes, chicken, ham, sushi, tamales, pineapples, mangos, cookies or rice cakes?

Tori Vega: No... You're craving all that?

Cat Valentine: Cookie dough ice cream? Chinese noodles? Tacos? Wait not tacos. Wait, yeah, tacos. You got tacos? I love tacos. You got tacos?

Jade West: You just asked for tacos at least four times in that one sentence.

Cat Valentine: ... Tacos?

Jade West: You're a lost cause, Cat.

Cat Valentine: I thought we were getting tacos!

Tori Vega: Who said we were getting tacos?

Cat Valentine: YOU DID!

Tori Vega: Cat, when did I  
  
"Hey!" Tori demanded as Jade snatched her laptop off her lap. "Pay attention to me, can you do that?" Jade drawled in the southern Belle accent. "Yes, and wow my shirt does not fit you well." Tori giggled, seeing how her purple tank fit tightly around Jade's chest.

Jade snorted. "To what I'm saying, not my body, Vega." Tori shrugged, regaining custody of her computer. "And what is it that you need to say, my dear?" she inquired, rolling her neck. "Cat is getting on my last nerve." Jade growled. "When is she not?" Tori asked pointedly.

"I want to teach her a lesson." Jade grinned. "What do you have in mind?" Tori asks, a little apprehensive. "I say we teach Kitty Cat it's not ok to just walk in on people." Jade says quirking an eyebrow. "And how is this going to work?" Tori presses, skeptical now. "You'll see. Just follow my lead." Jade responds, swishing over to Cat, who was currently stuffing her face with Trina's secret stash of chocolate and bibble she had found on top of the fridge. "I sure hope this works." Tori mumbled under her breath.

Jade leaned over the table so that her cleavage was right on Cat's face. "Hey, Cat." She greeted her voice deep and sultry. "Sup, Jade. That shirt makes your tits pop out. Did I mention I can see your nipples?" Annoyance pangs at Jade, and she almost had to fight the urge to hit the perverted girl over the head. (Like she's done numerous times on multiple occasions for the girl's continuous lascivious outbursts and remarks.)

She cleared her throat and continued. "I was hoping you could help me and Tori out with something." "Something like what?" Jade heard her say. (Or at least she thought she did, Cat had her mouth full.) "Why don't we go up to Tori's room so you can find out?" Jade responded, extending her hand for Cat to take. Cat finished the last of what she was eating, chugged down the rest of her beer and took Jade's hand.

They ascended up the stairs and into Tori's room. Now it was Tori's turn. "Good. Now just sit on the bed and close your eyes." She instructed, using the same tone Jade had. "What for?" Cat responded. "You'll see." Tori winked. Wait... Did she just... Wink? Ok, Cat was definitely in for whatever this was now. She closed her eyes. "Now lean back. Get nice and comfy and raise your arm." Jade's voice commanded.

Cat Valentine positioned herself on the bed and raised her arm.

Click.

Wait. What was that? She opened her eyes and before she could react she heard another click. "What? Really?" She demanded glaring at the girls in front of her. "Yeah, you deserve it." Jade replied, smirking. "First you lock me in a closet, and now you handcuff me to a bed? That's Cat abuse!"

" I wouldn't call it abuse just yet." Jade corrected her. "Hmm. How so?" Cat asked. "Uh, for starters, there's a couple of things that we could be doing to you that we aren't." Tori answered her. "That doesn't mean it's not going to happen." She added, holding up a finger. "You guys are fucking weird! Especially you, West! You're extra weird!" Cat growls, and then tries to break free of her restraints.

Giving up, she quit her attempt at freedom and just let her arms lay limp. "Are you done?" Jade sneers. Cat just pouts. "You're pretty sober right now, huh?" Tori speaks now. Cat defiantly turns her head to the side. "Aw, did we make Kitty Cat mad?" Jade asks. Cat doesn't answer. Jade shrugs, and then motions for Tori to close and lock the door.

Now they had Cat's attention. Where exactly was this going? Jade peeled off the tank she had borrowed from Tori. "Holy crap." Cat breathed at the sight of this. Jade smirks and crawls on the bed so that she's straddling Cat. "You came at the wrong place at the wrong time." Jade scolded. "And now," she pulled her favorite pair of scissors out from the side of her shorts and cut all the way though Cat's shirt so now that she too was exposed. "You're gonna pay." Jade's lips were against hers, and she kissed her back no questions asked.

She heard Tori giggle behind Jade, probably enjoying this. She couldn't really see though, Jade was obstructing her view. She wasn't complaining either. Jade ripped off Cat's jeans and underwear leaving her absolutely exposed. "I thought this only happened in my dreams!" She squealed with delight as Jade brought their lips together once again.

Jade inserted a finger into the redhead and Cat moaned. "Damn it! I was not expecting this at all!" She said her breathing heavy. Jade starts pumping her finger in and out and adds another one. Cat practically howls with pleasure. Tori's laughing rings in her ear, but all she can focus on is Jade.

Jade West hadn't expected her little prank on Cat to go this far, but it did. She couldn't stop herself either. She had all this pent up sexual frustration that had developed when the redhead had interrupted her and Tori. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled out her new friend and began thrusting it into Cat. The girls response egged her on. She started pumping faster and faster until she was going at a steady rhythm.

Tori, who was standing behind her, was flat out dying of laughter. (for what reason she wasn't sure) But Jade kept going until she felt herself about to release. She pulled out then,(not wanting to get Cat pregnant; if that was even possible) and released into her hand.

As she stared at the liquid in her hand, her subconscious hit her like a ton of bricks. What the hell just happened? "What did I just fucking do?" She asked out loud. Though the question was supposed to be redundant, Tori responded, "Well, from what I just saw, you just fucked Cat. Using both genders." Jade looked back at Cat who was looking at her incredulously.

"Well Fuck." She said out of amazement. "Wait, why were you laughing the whole time?" She asked, remembering her giddiness. "When I went to lock the door, Trina had just came back." Tori explained fighting off a fit of giggles. "She heard the whole thing!" She spits out before tumbling onto the floor in a ball of laughter. Jade turned beet red. "Really Vega? You couldn't just stop me?" Tori gets up gasping for air. "I- Would- Have- But-" she pauses and then bursts out laughing again.

"You looked like you were having too much fun! And- And I wanted to see the look on Trina's face!" She falls to her knees laughing loudly. Jade looks back at Cat, who just shrugs and raises an eyebrow. The raven haired beauty just shakes her head and releases Cat from the handcuffs. Cat stretches and smirks. "Shit, if this happens every time I interrupt you two, I'll just keep doing it." "Yeah, don't." Jade deadpanned. She put the shirt back on and fixed her shorts, wiping her fluids on them.

"I am so not washing those now." Tori says defiantly, having seen her do it. Jade snorted. "Who better? You or your mom?" Tori ponders, and then shudders thinking about explaining that to her mother. "Um, yeah, good point."  
"Ok so what's the plan for tomorrow?" Cat asked. "Well, we go to school, and then afterwards we go back to the voodoo lady." Jade responded. Cat rubbed her chin. "Good plan. Is Tori coming?" Both girls momentarily glace at the latina.

"No. The less people the better." Jade replied shaking her head. "Oh yeah, thanks for forgetting I was standing right here." Tori snorted. "You still can't go. It would be too complicated to explain." Jade says still shaking her head. "Just let me come! I'll be a good Tori and wait in the car!" Tori pleaded using her puppy dog face. "What do you think?" Cat asks. Jade groans. "Fine!" Tori squeals. "Yay!" "Don't hug me, Vega!" Jade warned. Tori did anyway. Jade didn't stop her either.

The next morning, the girls set themselves up for school. "Cat, you can't tell anyone about what happened yesterday." Jade told her while pulling on her leather jacket. "Why not?" Cat asks. Tori and Jade give her a glare. "Alright, alright, keep your shorts on. Wait, don't. I liked it better that way." She grins. Jade snorts and Tori rolls her eyes. Cat was never going to change.

At school, the trio tried to be as normal as possible. This wasn't gonna happen with Cat throwing hints here and there to the rest of the group. Really, really, non vague hints. Lunch time for example, she kept telling the boys that her Tori and Jade "hung out" using air quotations. This left them curious, and they would occasionally glace at Tori and Jade.

Tori would shrug, and Jade would just shake her head. They would leave it alone, that is, until Cat would bring up a random two meaning detail.

Jade West let out a held breath when the final bell had rung. Finally, the day was over! She bolted to her car to wait for Tori and Cat before anyone could ask her anything. About twenty minutes later, Tori and Cat emerged from the building. "Jesus! What the hell took you two so long?" Jade growled, unlocking the doors for them. The two girls exchanged a look, and shrugged. "Nothing." They say almost instantaneously. "Okay…then." Jade concluded not wanting to push the subject any further. "Where are we going again?" Tori asks as they pull out the school parking lot. "The voodoo store me and Cat went to." Jade responded, playing with the radio trying to find a good station. I'm All Yours by Jay Sean Feat. Pitbull blasted through the speakers. Tori started singing along. Cat's face twisted. "I can't stand this song!" she protested and spun the dial. Tori spun it back and Cat spun it again. Seriously? Of all things to fight about it was the freaking radio station? "That's it! We're listening to _my _music!" Jade declared, ending their little battle.

She switched the dial to a different station and Do It Now Remember It Later by Sleeping With Sirens began to play. The other two girls pouted, knowing they had messed up their chances.

When they arrived at the store, they were welcomed by the woman who had sold them the mirror. "Why hello you two! It's nice to see you again!" She greeted smiling warmly. "And I see you've brought a friend along." She added, nodding friendlily at Tori. Tori sheepishly waved back. "What is it that I can help you ladies with?" the woman smiled. "Uh… The mirror... We kind of messed up with it..." Jade tried to explain not going into detail. The woman's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it, child?" "Well… can we talk to you privately? You know… away from your other customers and our… friend?" Jade requested, slightly jerking her head at Tori. The woman nodded understandingly. "Alright, come with me to my back office." Jade gave a quick glance at Tori, and then followed the woman into her back office.

They were led into a small room in which the walls were adorned with African patterns and embroidery. In the middle of the room was a table, with two chairs on one side, and one on the other. A crystal ball and a deck of fortune telling cards rested neatly on the table, and bookshelves filled with potions, poisons, voodoo dolls, antidotes, and notebooks lined every inch of the room. "Whoa! This doll looks just like you!" Cat exclaimed picking up a darkly dressed doll. She poked its arm. "Ow!" Jade growled. "Stop poking me!" "I didn't poke you! I poked the doll!" Cat said defensively. "See?" She asked, slapping the doll in the face. "Cat! That's a voodoo doll, you idiot!" Jade snarled, snatching the doll from her and throwing it back on the shelf. The woman chuckled. "You two have a very amusing friendship." She said observantly. Jade snorted. "Tell me about it.

"Sit, and tell Maya Babootti ya problems." Maya said, motioning for them to sit. "Wait, that's your name?" Cat asks. "Yes, now tell me child," Maya continued, her Jamaican accent thick, "What has ya two so bothered?" "Where do we start?" Cat pondered. "Oh I know! See, Jade and our friend, Tori, who's waiting for us outside used to hate each other so Jade bought the mirror so she could trick Tori into thinking she was a guy!" She pauses to take a breath and watches Maya give Jade a dubious look, then continued, "So she used it and became this guy named Tony, and then her and Tori started hanging out! And then after that, Jade started liking Tori so then she gave up on being Tony but then she got really sick and now she has a dick!" Cat finished, breathing like she ran a marathon.

Jade blushes deeply, and Maya throws her head back and laughs. "That was hilarious! I told you two not to stay in the mirror for too long! Ya don't listen, man!" She began laughing again, and took Jade's hand in hers, which makes Jade's complexion go back to normal. "It's ok, child. I got the antidote just for that. As long as you haven't used it yet, it will go away. Have you used it on anyone?" She asked, her eyes shifting to the door that led to the front of the shop. Cat and Jade exchange a look, and Jade turns beet red. "Well… I did use it yesterday... On her..." She slightly nods at Cat. Maya begins laughing again. "Oh lordy! You two are quite da teenagers! Hormones and all dat!" "Well, I'm sorry Miss Jade, I cannot help you." Jade's face fell. "But, I'll see what I can do. Just don't get no one pregnant, child!" She laughed again, and Cat laughed along with her this time. "Ya don't want to be a dead beat dad!" She shrieks with laughter and almost falls out the chair, Cat close behind. Jade just blushes and buries her head in the table out of embarrassment.

After returning home from the voodoo store, Jade flopped on her bed and thanked god she was finally home. Although, she had to hand it to Maya for being so kind and understanding about her situation. Even if she did crack a few jokes here and there. (But who wouldn't?) Even after a while Jade was starting to find it hilarious. She grinned to herself and updated her status before going to bed.

**Jade West: Just wanted to say, I will NEVER father anyone's baby. Mood: Giddy**

**Tori Vega: …..What?**

**Cat Valentine: Ahaha! XD You say that now!**

**Beck Oliver: Don't you mean **_**mother**_**?**

**Jade West: No, I meant father.**

**Andre Harris: I don't. I just don't even want to ask.**

**Cat Valentine: Good. Don't. You wouldn't understand anyway.**

**Tori Vega: Oh I see, it's an inside joke between you two.**

**Cat Valentine: Well, there was more than a joke from Jade that was inside me... **

**Tori Vega: Okay! Time to get off that subject!**

**Beck Oliver: What subject?**

**Jade West: Oh look… my wi-fi is running out…**

**Andre Harris: Wi-fi doesn't run out if you're at home.**

**Jade West: Whatever!**

**Cat Valentine: Oh, I don't feel so well... I think I might be**

**Jade West: NO! NO YOUR NOT! I PULLED OUT!**

**Beck Oliver: O.o What the…?**

**Andre Harris: I knew it!**

**Cat Valentine: Just kidding! ;)**

**Jade West: Cat…. I hate you.**

**Tori Vega: *smacks forehead* **

**A/N: Whoa! That was epic! I loooved this chapter! I hope you guys do too! Oh and this might be the last chapter for a while. (Not like a month, more like 2 weeks or so,) Because I'm going to my cousins wedding in Ohio. I'm gonna be there for a week or so. And I was supposed to have my own laptop by now, but that hasn't happened yet. So idk when ill be able to update. So please be understanding of it takes a while. Trust me though; I'll have a bunch of chapters by then. I have to go feed my dog now so peace! :D**


	12. Some Not So Shocking News

**Hey guys! Don't count me out just yet! I was able to scramble together one last chapter before my trip! (You're Welcome!) I know it's a little short, but give me props! It was the best I could do In a short amount of time. Hope you guys like this, and I'll see you in two weeks! :D**

2 weeks later Tori Vega woke up to the sight of her sister looming above her. "Um, can I help you?" She asked, sitting up. "Who ate my secret stash of chocolate and bibble?" Trina asks, practically ignoring her. "Cat did. Now that you know, can you fucking leave my room?" Tori remarks. "Fine! But I'm telling Mom you had a threesome with Cat and Jade!" Trina threatens. (Or at least attempting to, it sure wasn't working out for her.) Tori just stares at her sister in bewilderment, and then bursts out laughing.

"Go ahead! She's not going to believe you!" She said coughing from laughing too hard. "Last time I checked, you were the promiscuous and lascivious one in the family!" Trina straightened up. "How do you know that?" Tori grinned. "Oh you think I don't know about your little nightly visits? You're not as low as you think you are." She gets up and stretches now, amusement fueling her energy.

She glanced at Trina, who just stares at her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Don't you have to get ready for school?" She asks smiling smugly. "Whatever!" Trina growled, stomping out her room. Tori just chuckles to herself and heads in the bathroom to take a shower.

School was different today. For example, Cat seemed distant and antisocial. Which is not Cat at all. So of course Jade West started freaking out. She had become paranoid after Cat's fake status update. So naturally she assumed that she had gotten the girl pregnant. (Which she kept reasoning to herself was impossible) But... It could be... Right? The more she thought about it, the more on edge she became.

Cat Valentine was enjoying freaking Jade out. There was nothing wrong with her. She just wanted to carry on her joke from the night before. By the middle of the day though, she had taken pity on her friend and stopped acting the way she did. That is, until she threw up at lunch.

Tori Vega watched as Jade's eyes dilated with fear and worry. "Oh god, here she goes again thinking she got Cat pregnant." She mumbled under her breath. She knew Cat was just messing with Jade. But the look on Cat's face was not amusement. It almost mirrored Jade's. "Oh come on! You guys don't actually believe that-" she cut herself off when she realized what she was saying. Come to think of it, she had been feeling funny too. She was supposed to have gotten her period today but she didn't. This can't be some cruel joke, can it?

The guys at the table watched them confusedly. "What's going on?" Beck asked. Andre didn't even bother to ask. They wounded up explaining it to him anyway. Only Beck and Robbie still didn't know. "C-Cat and I aren't feeling well." Tori responded. Jade glared at her wide eyed. "And I?" She mouthed. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that..." Tori trailed.

Cat Valentine heard this and now she was wide eyed. "Um, guys, tell Sickowitz that Tori and Jade can't make play rehearsal today." She commands the boys. "Why?" asks Robbie. "Because," She answered him, "Tori's not feeling well, Jade needs do take her to Dr. Maya. Right, Jade?" Jade nods so frantically Cat thinks her heads gonna pop right off.

"Come on, I'll take her right now." Jade says grabbing Tori's hand. All three girls jumped up and left, abandoning their guy friends.

When they arrive at the store, they search around for Maya but don't see her. Tori goes up to the counter but sees no one there. "Hmm, I guess no one's here." She says turning to leave. "Hey! I'm here! You just can't see me!" a squeaky voice laced with a British accent responded. "Who was that?" Cat asks.

They watch as a girl with long curly blonde hair and turquoise green eyes who looked to be about 9 or 10 revealed herself from behind the store counter. "Hi." She greeted. "I'm Anastasia." "Like in 50 Shades Of Grey?" Cat asks. Tori elbows her. "Cat! She's a child!" Anastasia laughs. "No, no, it's all right. My reading and comprehension level exceeds those of my classmates." "Oh." Tori blushed a little.

"Wait, if Maya is black and has a Jamaican accent, why are you white with blonde hair and have a British accent?" Cat inquires. "Again, Cat!" Tori scolds. Anastasia giggles. "Its fine, Miss Tori. Maya adopted me when I was born. You see, I have a special gift."

"Did you just call me Tori?" Tori asks in bewilderment. "How'd you know my name?" "That's part of my gift. I know people's names before they say them, and I can see into the future." Anastasia responds, playing with a golden lock of hair. "Like Raven." Cat said nodding. "Yes, well, if you put it that way." Anastasia concludes. "So, what is it that I can help you ladies with?" She adds smiling.

They stare at her. "Oh no, I'm fully aware of your situation. My mother," she cleared her throat, "Maya has told me all about you girls." "So you know about..." "Your wank? Yes, I'm quite aware, Miss Jade." Ana smiles. Jade mumbles something out of embarrassment.

"Shall we venture to my mother's office?" Ana asks. "Yeah, sure." Tori replies. "Oh my god, your little accent is so adorable!" Cat gushed as they followed behind Anastasia to the office. Ana giggles. "Thank you, Miss Cat. It's nice to see that you find my company so enjoyable." "Why are you so formal with people?" Tori observes. "Well, I don't quite really know. Maya never raised me to be this way that's for sure." Ana shrugs.

"But enough about me, my mother asked me to help you. What is it that you need?" "I think I got these two pregnant." Jade explains."If that's even possible." Tori scoffs. "Quite contrary, it's possible Miss Tori." Ana corrects her holding up a pale finger. "All things that are bought from this store that are to be used for personal gain no matter how trivial or vain," her eyes flicker to Jade, "Are guaranteed to work."

"Well does your mother have an ultrasound machine?" Tori asks. Jade glares at her. "What?" She demands. "Don't need one." Ana responds. "Ana, we need one to tell-" Anastasia cuts Tori off by raising a hand. "What I meant to say was, you don't need one because I can perform one using my hands."

Cat looks at her dubiously. "How?" "Lift your shirts." Ana commands. Tori and Cat comply. Ana gets up and crosses to the other side of the table. She places a hand on both girls, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

The office for the next few minutes was quiet except for the wind chimes that tingled in the front of the store. Ana releases her grip on both girls and gives the trio a blank look. Tense silence fills the room as Anastasia tries to find a way to break the news.

"Yup, they're definitely pregnant."

Cat makes a high pitched squealing sound, Tori almost passes out, and Jade just stares at her.

"I suppose you want to plan joint baby showers?" Ana asks, raising a brow. "T-this is impossible!" Tori says gripping the table. Ana shakes her head. "I told you already, it's not. My deepest apologies, Miss Tori, but you and Miss Cat are going to be mothers."

"And you Miss Jade, believe it or not, are a father." Ana says, shuffling the fortune telling cards on the table. "Can you check again?" Tori squeaks. Ana shrugs and performs her actions again. "The outcome is still the same. Although, I believe one of you is having twins." She says when she's done.

Tori and Cat exchange a wide eyed glance, and Jade just sits there, frozen in place. "Who is it?" Cat asks. Ana shrugs again. "Not quite sure. Who knows? It could be the both of you." Tori and Cat nearly pass out. "Please don't say things like that, Ana." A voice behind them said.

Everyone turned to see that Maya had just entered the room. "Ya gon freak these girls out. As if de don't have enough to be freaked out about." Ana nodded shyly, and bit her lip. "I tol ya not to get no one pregnant! Ya did it antyway! Twice! Ya don't listen!" Maya says, scolding Jade. Jade doesn't say anything. She's still in shock.

"How do I explain this to oh I don't know, anyone?" Cat demands. "Ya don't. Ya keep it to ya self until ya belly get big!" Maya tells her. "Oh my god! That means no more blunts! Or booze!" Cat wails. "Damn you, Jade West!" Jade just glares at her. "I hope Trina doesn't notice." Tori mumbles.

"Oh she's gonna notice. She's gonna get the idea that me and you have a pregnancy pact! Like in that crappy Lifetime movie!" Cat hyperventilates. "The Pregnancy Pact?" Tori asks. "YES! That one!"

"You need to chill, Cat."

"No, Tori, you need to chill!"

"How even does that make sense?"

"How does any of this make sense?"

"SHUT UP!" Jade yells, speaking finally. Tori and Cat just look at her. "Now look, I don't know how we got to this point, but we did. The correct mature thing to do would be to not freak out and fight about it. So Cat, get a hold of yourself." She finishes, taking a shaky breath.

The room was quiet for the third time in less than an hour until Tori said, "She's right. We need to be mature about this." "Fuck that!" Cat snorted. "I'm not being mature about any of this!" She gets up and storms out the office.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" Anastasia asks, looking after her. "We don't know. And that's the bad part." Jade sighs. "Come on, we better find her before her favorite pastime does." Tori grumbles. "Baseball?" Ana asks, confused. "No, weed. Thanks for the help, Maya. We'll take it from here." Jade adds talking to both the woman and the girl.

"Alright dear. I'll be here if ya need me. And by the looks of it, ya goin to need a lot of it!" Maya cackles. Tori smiles a little and then follows Jade out the store to find Cat.

"Where'd she go?" Tori asks when they're finally out onto the street. "I don't- What the actual fuck!" Jade growls. "What? What happened?" Tori asks confused. "Check your slap page!" Jade commands. Tori does and gasps.  
**  
****Cat Valentine: Just want everyone to know that I am indeed pregnant and that Tori is also too.******

**Beck Oliver: BY WHO?******

**Andre Harris: What in the name of god are you talking about?******

**Tori Vega: I can't. I can't even. I don't even know what to say.******

**Beck Oliver: How about you explain what's going on? Start there!******

**Tori Vega: How bout I start by ripping your tongue out and feeding it to the dogs?******

**Andre Harris: Well, someone's pregnancy hormones are kicking in early!******

**Tori Vega: Shut **_**up**_**, Harris.******

**Jade West: Just so we're clear I had nothing to do with any of this.******

**Tori Vega: Don't make me blow your spot up.******

**Jade West: Your not gonna do it.******

**Tori Vega: Watch me.****  
**  
Tori threw a quick glance at Jade and then did the unthinkable.

**Tori Vega: Guess what? Turns out me and Cat are really pregnant. And you wanna know who the father is?****  
**  
Tori sends the status and then looked at Jade again. Jade glared at her. "Say I won't." Tori taunted. "Tori, don't you da-" Before Jade could finish, Tori pressed send.

**Tori Vega: It's Jade.******

**Beck Oliver: WHAT? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?******

**Andre Harris: I somehow knew this already.******

**Cat Valentine: That's because we told you.******

**Andre Harris: Right.******

**Jade West: No one say a word.******

**Beck Oliver: Hey Papa West, what are you planning on naming your little bundles of joy?******

**Andre Harris: One big happy three mom and a half a dad family. Boy, are those kids going to be confused. XD******

**Jade West: I SAID NO ONE SAY A WORD!******

**Andre Harris: Boy, I sure hope you aren't pregnant too.******

**Beck Oliver: I know right? Then things would really be awkward. XD******

**Jade West: WHATEVER!****  
**  
"Jade! Jade come back!" Tori called after the raven haired beauty taking off down the block. It was no use. She was pissed. Maybe putting out the truth was a bad idea. (This just proves she didn't even think before she did it.)

"What's her problem?" A voice startles Tori out of thought. She looks next to her and sees it's Cat. "Where have you been?" She demanded. The redhead shrugs. "Got me a few blunts." She lights one and sticks it in her mouth. Tori then proceeds to rip it out and stomp on it.

"Hey!" Cat protested. "No smoking!" Tori deadpans, starting off after Jade. "Where are you going?" Cat yelled after her. "To find Jade!" she responded picking up speed."You owe me five bucks!" Cat yells after her again. When she sees Tori's not going to turn around, she huffs and takes off after to her.

**A/N: Yay! Complete! So, whatcha guys think? I think you'll be seeing a lot more of Maya and Anastasia in the chapters to come. What do you guys think? Let me know! Peace! :D**


	13. Two Can Play That Game

**Ok so few things I wanna clear up before I start this chapter.**

1. My trip was shorter than I expected. Only three days. Lol

2. Ok, people kept asking the same question over and over in the reviews so I'm going to answer it. A time period had passed, so of course there was time for Tori and Jade to... you know. Lol

3. I haven't taken Child Development or any class that has to do with that stuff yet. So I'm going off my common knowledge. (Which can be wrong a lot, believe me.) So if I make a mistake, please feel free to give me the correct info. NICELY. You don't have to be a dick about it. Pun intended.

4. Someone said my writing is horrible. Look, I'm not upset, but again, I'm only 15. I haven't taken Creative Writing or any of that, so of course to an older person it looks sloppy. But let me just say this. I love writing. I love pulling people's heart strings and making them laugh. Keeping them interested, and making them smile.

I made Cat the way I did for comic relief. She's just supposed to be a running gag. Everyone else seems to like it, so I don't know why this person had a problem with it. I guess haters gonna hate.

Ok, mini rant over. Time to start the chapter. Enjoy! :)

A few weeks later, Tori Vega sat at the kitchen table across from her parents scared out of her mind. She had asked them to sit down because she wanted to tell them the news. This, however, was not a very good idea. Every time she went to open her mouth, her mind played out what might happen.

Her father would have a heart attack, her mother would shun her, and she could already hear Trina's obnoxious taunts. "I'm mom's favorite again!"

This thought, this simple assumption, caused her to quickly shoot down any explanation of the matter. "Tori, what exactly do you want to tell us?" Her mother Holly spoke up, after Tori opened and closed her mouth for the seventh time.

"I...wanted to tell you guys something." Tori answered slowly, each word killing her as she said it. "Well, what is it?" Her father, David asked. "I uh..." She starts. Then she stops. She can't do this. Not yet. She wasn't ready. She needed a scape goat. She sees Trina bounce down the stairs bobbing to her headphones. Perfect.

"Trina sleeps with random guys from school every night!" She blurted, soon regretting she did. There was a brief pause. "What?" Her father demanded. He glared at Trina, who glared at Tori. "Katrina Gabriana Vega! You are in so much trouble missy!" Her mother scolded. "Oh yeah? What about Tori? Did she tell you what she's been up to?" Trina yelled accusatorily.

That's why she shouldn't have said anything. Because Trina would scape goat her right back. Tori looked frantically for a way out, but it was no use. She was toast.

"Tori," her mother calls her sternly. "Yes, Mom?" She answers. "What have you been up to?" "If you must know, Jade and I got casted as the leads in Sikowitz's new play." She answers cooly, looking at Trina the whole time. "See? Your sister is doing something productive! You need to learn from her!" their father yelled.

Tori grinned smugly. She wasn't going to let Trina win that easily. Hook, line, and sinker. She fell for it, thinking Tori was going to crumple under pressure. She must've forgotten who Tori's girlfriend was.

"What? No, there's more then that going on! She's hiding something! I just know it! And I'm gonna find out what it is!" Trina shrieked bounding up the stairs two at a time. She slammed her door behind her. "You're grounded!" Her parents yelled and Trina let out one of her weird gargling sounds.

Great. Now Trina was going to be on her case even more now.

She sighed and got up, intending on going to her room. Her stomach started to churn, and she felt sick. "Oh, god." She breathed. "Are you alright sweety?" Her mother asked "Um, yeah just... A little sick." She responded. "Okay, well, your father and I are going to a thing at a place are you going to be ok with Trina for the weekend?" her mother worries.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mom. I just need to rest." Tori responds then bolts for the upstairs bathroom. She barley makes it to the toilet before she vomits. "Ugh. I hate this!" She groaned. "Hate what?" A voice behind her asks.

She lifts her head up to see it's Trina. Great. Now she had to come up with an excuse. "You know... Being sick." She answered indifferently. Trina shakes her head, and then smirks as she twirls her car keys on her fingers. "Let's make a deal. You don't tell Mom and Dad that I've got a date tonight and I won't tell them that you're-"

"I'm not pregnant!" Tori squealed, cutting her off being falsely appalled. "Save it. You put ketchup on your popcorn yesterday, you've been throwing up all week, and there are countless pints of black raspberry ice cream in your room." Trina smirked. "Plus, I'm friends with you the slap."

Tori smacked her forehead. Of course! How could she be so careless! "So? We have a deal?" Trina asks, extending her hand. "Fine." Tori grumbles shaking it. She gets up and washes her mouth.

Trina leaves and Tori settles on watching a rerun of Ridiculousness. That entertained her until she was hungry. She went go the fridge to fix herself something, but didn't want anything in it. "Stupid pregnancy hormones. Making me crave wonky things." She grumbled. She pulled out her PearPhone and dialed Cat's number.

"Hello?" Cat answered.

"Hey, yeah, can you and Jade bring over something to eat? I'm hungry and I don't seem to want anything in the fridge." Tori responded, twirling a stand of her hair.

"Way ahead of you. Me and Jade are coming your way. Be there in about 5 minutes."

Tori lit up. "Oh, what'd you get?"

"Tacos."

Tori snorted. "Figures. I'll see you in a bit."

Cat laughed. "Later!"

Just as Tori was about to sit down, the door bell rang. "Hi!" Cat waved. Jade didn't say anything. "Aw look at us! One big happy family- Ow!" Cat muttered. Jade had hit her in the back of the head. "That hurt, Jade!" She screamed. "Oh thank god it's not just me." Tori sighs as she sits back down on the couch.

"What? How do you think I feel? Between you and her I just might become a dead beat!" Jade growled, sitting down next to Tori. "Just know that if you do you would have to pay double the child support." She snorted. "WHAT?" Jade yelled. "Yeah..." Tori trailed fighting off laughter. "It's not funny!" Jade demanded. "Yeah, it is." Tori grinned.

Cat walked over to the couch with four tacos, a Ziploc bag of curly fries, and a liter of Dr. Pepper. "My god, Cat, what the hell?" Tori asks looking her items over. Cat shrugged. "I think I might be having a fat kid." "It might be plural!" Tori agreed.

"Alright! Enough kid talk!" Jade interrupted them. "You know, it doesn't even sound like you want these kids." Tori yells back, accusative. "Yes! Because you wanna know why? I don't!" "I gotta throw up!" Cat says stumbling to get to the bathroom. Tori goes too. "We are not done talking about this!" She calls over her shoulder.

Jade West took a deep breath and groaned. There was no way out of this. It was getting worse every day. Between Cat going from screaming at her to hugging her and Tori's weird cravings, she was going mad. "Cat! Ew! Wipe your mouth!" She heard Tori shriek from the bathroom. God, this was going to be some long 9 months.

After 20 minutes of arguing about what to watch, the three decided on The Last Song. (Technically, only Cat and Tori wanted to watch it. Jade was just outnumbered.) "Great, a hormone inducing movie that will make you two all wonky." Jade growled. Tori snorted. "You always seem to forget that this is your fault." "You should have just kept it in your pants." Cat scolded.

"Suck my dick." Jade muttered.

"Isn't that what got us here?" Cat asks.

"Sorry, my mom told me not to put small things in my mouth." Tori sneered.

"Really now? You weren't complaining a few weeks ago." Jade answers snappily.

Tori blushed.

"Haha! Jade touched your ass!" Cat giggled. "She what?" Tori gave her a quizzical look. "You mean torched?" "Yeah, that." The redhead deadpans. "Wow. That was worse than Catherine Obvious." Jade complimented, sort of. "And the award for the most insulting couple goes to..." Cat trailed stuffing her face.

"You're not exactly the most pleasant person to be around either, Cat." Tori snapped. "Neither are you, Tori." She snapped back. "Oh great, they've gone from pestering me to fighting with each other." Jade grumbled.

"You wanna go? Let's go, Vega!" Cat said standing up. "Bring it on, Valentine!" "No one's bringing anything on; sit your pregnant asses down somewhere!" Jade yells over them.

Tori and Cat comply, pouting and crossing their arms. "This is nuts! I can't do this for 9 months and then raise whatever comes out!" Jade wailed pacing back and forth. Cat snorted. "You say that like we're carrying aliens or something." "That's because you are! To me at least! Mutants! Children born of a black magic spell!" Jade panicked, almost hyperventilating.

"You're overreacting, Jade." Tori sighed. "Am I? Well let's see, there's a possibility that both or one of you will have twins! Twins! And did anyone forget we have to raise these, these-" she waves her hand dramatically at their stomachs, "Things?" "They aren't things, if anything, their _your _slip ups. Hence, your responsibility." Tori responds, getting tired of her hysterics.

"Um, you guys," Cat Valentine calls trying to get their attention. Her eyes were fixated on her phone and she was waving behind her attempting to tap them. "Not now Cat!" The two girls snapped. "But-" "You're such a selfish bitch!" Tori yelled at Jade. "Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!" Jade snorted.

Cat was angry now. She jumps up and yanks the two feuding beauties by their shirts and forces their eyes on her phone. Tori and Jade give her an incredulous look. "Okay... What does this have to do with us?" Tori asked, puzzled. "Keep reading." Came instantly. "Oh my God." Both girls breathed.

"Yeah so we seriously need to get to the hospital. Like now." Cat says slowly trying to get their brains to work. It finally clicks and both girls run out the door. "Jesus. And people think I'm the slow one." Cat sighed, shaking her head. "We heard that!" Both girls yell.

At the hospital, they quickly track down Trina and find her in a room with a nurse putting her arm in a cast. "What happened?" Tori demanded. "Well... I don't know I was sending a text and next thing I know my arm is sprained." Trina shrugged. "Wait, if you were texting and driving, shouldn't the outcome have been much worse?" Cat pondered. "Something's not adding up here..."

"Okay, okay! My date tried to rape me and I socked him in the mouth! Just, don't tell mom!" She pleaded. "Why not?" Jade asks. "Because I know all about your future offspring." Trina smirked and Jade stiffened. "Trina, we already made a deal-" " You made a deal with her? Really Vega?"

Tori shrugged. "What could I do? She was going to tell my parents!"

"Threaten her!"

"With what? Up until now I had nothing on her!"

Jade groans and then says, "Listen up, Trina, and listen up good! You don't say anything about my little," She turns to Cat and Tori, "_Issues_, I won't say anything about your hand."

Trina thinks, (or at least pretends to, seriously when was the last time she actually used that thing called her brain?) And then says, "No deal!"

"WHAT?" Jade yelled.

Trina held up one of her good fingers. "Unless," She grins.

"Unless what?" Jade grits through clenched teeth.

"Unless you get me a date with Beck."

"What? No way!"

"Jade!" Tori whines.

"I don't care! I'm not giving her Beck!" Jade snaps.

Trina shrugs, and then dials her parent's number. "Hey, mom!" She greets and then glances at Tori, who's so white she looks like a ghost. Jade glares at her vehemently. "Yeah, I just called to tell you Tori's pregnant." Trina ends the call and smiles smugly at the three girls in front of her. "Well Tori, your phone should be ringing in three, two-"

Tori's ringtone of Tickets by Maroon 5 pierced the air. She quickly answered the call. "H-Hey, mom." She says cautiously. "VICTORIA JUSTINE VEGA YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Came through the phone. "God damn, I heard that all the way from over here!" Cat said, covering her ears.

"Mom, can we talk about this later? Trina snuck out and almost got raped." Tori smiled as Trina gawked. "Yeah, don't see that coming did you, Trina?" Jade asked. Trina turned away, and all three girls snickered at her defeat.

Later, back at the Vega residence, the parents of the girls were trying to decide which girl would get what punishment. Key word being trying.

"I don't know who I should be madder at, the sneaky promiscuous one, or the secretive pregnant one." Holly sighed. David, who had been pacing back and forth, stopped. He turned to Tori. "Who's the father? Beck?"

"What? No! Me and Beck are just friends!" Tori answered defensively. "Andre?" He asked. "Again, just friends!" Her father opened his mouth again but she cut him off. "And don't say Robbie because you and I both know that will never happen!"

"So who is it?" Her mother asked.

"Me. I'm the father."

Everyone spun around to see Jade leaning in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori whispers sternly as she pulls her in. "Just go with it, I have a plan." She whispers back. Tori nods and then sits back down.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega give her a confused look. "But you're a-" "Girl? Yeah, I know. I don't understand it either. In fact I don't even know how any of this happened. I just wanted to say that I'll support Tori a hundred percent." Jade says rather quickly, trying to get her point across.

Her parents thought about it, then shrugged. "Okay Tori, you're off the hook." "What? Why?" Trina demanded. (Really though, what did she expect from parents who constantly left their children unattended?) "Well, seeing how Tori and Jade are being responsible about this, it shouldn't be a problem." Holly answered her. "But she knocked up Cat too!" Trina argued.

Their mom shrugged. "That's her parent's problem." (Again, what did she expect?) Trina growled and then stomped up the stairs slamming her door behind her. "You're still grounded!" Their Dad yelled. More gurgling sounds.

**Tori Vega: Well, I guess the cat's out the bag. Mood: Whatever.**

Cat Valentine: What? I was never in a bag!

Jade West: it's an expression you igmo. It means her parents know.

Cat Valentine: Know what?

Jade West: That she's pregnant.

Cat Valentine: Oh. My parents already knew.

Tori Vega: Really? How'd they find out?

Cat Valentine: Mood swings.

Tori Vega: But you're always like that.

Cat Valentine: I know. But I've been really nice lately.

Tori Vega: okay... Then. O.o  
  
Tori had begged her parents to let Jade spend the night, and they reluctantly agreed with a few rules of course. As they lay in bed, Jade snuggled up to Tori and began running her belly. "What should we name this one?" She asks. Tori grins and shrugs. "I don't know. Something unique, maybe one of a kind?"

"That's what unique is, Vega."

"Well you know what I mean."

"Sure I do. And whatever this baby turns out to be I'll love it no matter what."

Tori giggled. "That doesn't sound like the Jade I know." "Yeah, well, tell anyone and that baby will be missing a parent." Jade halfheartedly threatens. Tori kisses her. "Mhm. Sure." "I'm serious." Jade responds kissing her back. "NO KISSING!" They jump apart and laugh, enjoying a simple moment of happiness.

Okay so that was that. It took me a while to write this because I was so busy. But now I'm back so yay! Lol this really just took a week but it's all good. Review and peace! :)


	14. Hiding From the Baby Daddy

**Hey guys! I just thought it was high time I finished** **this chapter, so, here it is! This chapter will mostly be from Cat and Tori's POV. Hope you guys like it! :D******

  
"When's opening night?" Cat Valentine asked her friend Tori Vega as they made their way to the Asphalt Cafe. "Opening night? For what?" The half Latina responded. "The play! Sikowitz's play! You know, the play that you and Jade have been practicing for?"

"Oh. Oh... I have no idea. You have to ask Sikowitz about that." "You mean to tell me you're in a play that you don't even know the opening night for?" Cat asked her. "Yeah, pretty much." Tori confirmed, talking her order of pizza from Festus.

"Do you have any idea how distracted that makes you sound?" "Yeah, but that's how I am. You're the one playing the role of the ditzy redhead." Tori countered. "Touché, Vega. Touché." Cat responded, concluding their conversation as they reached the table. Robbie was discussing a new show he found with Andre, and Jade was trying not to kill Beck. (Key word being trying.)

"All I'm saying is, you need to look into it!" he said defensively, his hands raised up in surrender. This seemed to anger Jade more, and she bares her teeth at him. "And all I'm saying is that you need to keep your mouth shut!" she snaps, losing her already dwindling patience with the boy. "Alright, alright! Jesus! Keep your skirt on!" Beck grumbled.

"Whoa. What do you think that was about?" Cat nudged Tori. The tan girl shrugged. "Who knows? They could be fighting about anything." Cat snorted. "It's like they never broke up." "Really? I couldn't tell with the way she kicked him in the nuts yesterday." Tori blandly reminded her. Cat snickers. "Ah, that was hilarious."

"Not for him! I just hope his future kids are ok..."

"Yes, because what Beck really needs are kids for Jade to terrorize."

"How do you think our kids feel with her constantly yelling out insults and profanities?"

"They can't _feel_ anything. I don't even know how many months we have left."

"How many has it been?"

"About four."

"Then there's your answer." chides Tori.

"You don't have to be a smart ass." growls Cat.

"You're the one who asked a redundant question."

"Whatever."

"What are you two squabbling about?" Demands Jade, directing her still evident anger at them. "Psh. Nothing." Tori answers almost immediately. Cat just nods her head. "You guys were talking about something…" she trailed, scrutinizing them.

Cat snorted. "Yeah, the fact that you're relationship with Beck is practically filed under Domestic Violence." "Cat!" Tori whined. "What? They're just about the poster kids for Love the Way You Lie!" "Cat!" Tori yelled again, a little more sternly. "I'm serious!" She rambled on, "Your nicknames should be Chris Brown and Rihanna!" Tori smacked her forehead. Trying to tell Cat to stop talking was like telling a fat kid not to over eat - Hopeless.

Jade's eyebrow went up, and so did her temper. "Oh really?" she demanded. And then against her better judgment Tori said, "See? Now look what you've done! You've angered it!"

"Bad move!" Cat whispered. The look on Jade's face clearly construed that she was _not_ amused. "What do we do?" Tori squeaked. "What any person with common fucking sense would do! Run, bitch, run!" As if on cue, both girls jumped up and bolted from the table. "GET BACK HERE!" Jade shrieked running after them. "Why the hell would we want to do that?" Cat yelled running ahead of Tori and into the building.

The remaining guys at the table stared after them. "It's amazing how the two of them are five months pregnant and still able to outrun Jade." Andre laughed. Beck snorted. "Are you kidding me? You think this is bad? You should see what happens when they're _not_ at school!" "What do you mean?" Robbie prodded. "I was at Tori's house yesterday, and I almost got hit with a beer bottle! I ducked in enough time, and then narrowly dodged another one!" Robbie and Andre gawked. Beck nodded. "Yeah, who knows what could be happening with them right now?"

Actually, it was a lot less violent then Beck thought. Cat and Tori had managed to get Jade off their trail, (After running several laps around the school) and were now hiding in the girl's bathroom.

"Why did you provoke her?" Tori demanded. "Me? You're the one who said 'You've angered it!'" Cat spat. They heard the bathroom door open, and someone walked in. "Wait, did you hear that?" Tori whispered. "Yeah, someone just came in. Shh!" Cat shushed her. They waited with bated breath for whoever walked in to leave.

They didn't.

Instead, the mystery girl walked over to the stalls where they were hiding and paused in front of them. Tori almost fell off the toilet seat she was standing on when she recognized the girl's boots. They were black combat boots.

_Jade's _black combat boots.

"Oh Tori, Cat, come out to play…" The pale girl cooed. "Fuck that!" Cat whispered. "Shh!" Tori responded. The feet had kept walking, but stopped when the owner heard Tori's shh. _Shit_. Tori thought.

There was a brief pause of silence, and Tori thought for sure she and Cat had gone unnoticed.

This however, was _not_ the case.

The handicapped stall flew open, and Jade's sickeningly smug grin welcomed them. "Gotcha."

"Look, before you do anything, or say anything, it's all Tori's fault!" Cat blurted, pointing at Tori. "What? No its not! You're the one who started this!" "It doesn't matter because it's both of your faults!" Jade interrupted them. "Now get out there so we can get to Sikowitz's class!" She dragged them out and then smacked them both over the head. "Ow!" they said in unison.

In Sikowitz's class, everyone was trying to figure out where he was. Because, like always, he was late. "Where is that hippie?" Jade growled. "How should we know? We were hiding from you!" Tori snapped. Jade snorted. "Yeah, and not doing a good job of it." "Where do you suppose he is?" Robbie piped up. "Hell if I know." Cat growled.

Their questions were soon answered when their deranged teacher entered through the window. "Finally! Where the hell have you been?" Cat demanded. Sikowitz sipped on his coconut. "I was walking my mother to her karate class." He shrugged. "Your mother takes karate?" Tori asked, puzzled. "Yeah, behind an alley with a drug dealer." Tori shook her head, deciding not to push the subject.

Sikowitz cleared his throat. "Today we are preparing for tomorrow." "What does that mean?" Robbie asked, confused. "It means we're studying for our futures." Tori responded. Sikowitz gave her a frazzled look. "Not exactly. We're studying for a field trip." "Where to?" Andre inquires. "I don't know yet." The man responded. "Is he for real?" Andre whispered to Beck. Beck just shrugged. "How are we going on a field trip that you have no idea about?" Jade demanded. "It's simple. Your permission slips are on the way out." Sikowitz grins as the bell rings. Each student gets up and grabs a paper.

"So, where are we going?" Cat asks Tori. Tori's brows furrow. "We're going to England."

**A/N: Ok so how was that? I know its shorter then what I usually write but I'm tired and I just wanted to get it out the way. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Peace! :D**


	15. London Calling!

Alright, I know the last chapter was really short, but I promise this one is longer. Plus this one will include some slap updates! :D so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Tori Vega: Ello loves! Time for tea! Mood: Cheery

Jade West: You are taking this England thing way to seriously.

Tori Vega: What? No I'm not! Just a lil giddy is all ol chum!

Jade West: I'm not your chum, I'm your bird.

Tori Vega: Bird?

Jade West: Bird is British for girlfriend.

Tori Vega: How'd you know that?

Jade West: I spent a few weeks there with my Dad.

Cat Valentine: You're right about one thing. You are a bird. XD

Jade West: If I'm a bird, you're an actual Cat.

Cat Valentine: Meow!

Tori Vega: Sometimes I truly believe you were dropped on your head.

Jade West: Numerous times.

Cat Valentine: :3

Tori Vega sat next to Jade and across from Cat as their plane had just begun to take off. This had been the first time she had ever seen her friends so early in the morning (except Cat and Jade) and it was clear that the guys were not morning persons.

Andre had his ears tucked away in his Monster Beats headphones, a pillow supporting his head. He was out like a light. The only thing he had said to the group before he drifted off was, "Wake me up when we get there."

Beck was awake, but he looked like he was in dire need of caffeine. He was not a friendly person before he had his morning coffee. Just like another certain person she knew. In fact, Jade had enough coffee for the both of them, but seeing how she was still mad at him for whatever went down yesterday at lunch, she refused to help him out. And that made him even more agitated.

Robbie on the other hand, didn't need sleep nor coffee, for the awkward young boy was bursting with excitement. (To the annoyance of everyone else) Don't get it wrong, everyone was just as excited as he was, but they didn't express it every five seconds.

"What do you think we'll see? Do you think we'll get to see Will and Kate? Or the Buckingham Palace?" Robbie blurted, almost jumping up and down in his seat.

"If you don't sit the fuck down and shut the hell up, I'll make sure you'll be seeing something!" Cat threatened him, shaking her fist. Robbie settled down, and sighed. He pulled out his PearPad and started playing Grumpy Gerbils.

This was prime example of the fact that Cat Valentine was not a morning person either. She didn't need coffee or sleep either, but she was just naturally a bitch in the early hours. "You need some hot cocoa." Andre mumbled and then resumed his slumber.

Beck thanked heaven she had said something to the boy. Because if she hadn't, he would have knocked him unconscious for the rest of the ride. (Not that anyone would have complained, but he would get in trouble with Sikowitz.)

Cat looked over at Tori and Jade and started giggling. Tori, being bored out her mind, had managed to find a black Sharpie marker and started doodling on Jade's face. The paler girl had fallen asleep despite her pick-me-up, and Tori wanted to mess with her. She had already drawn a mustache and a goatee, and she was working on a pair of devil horns when she heard Cat's laughter.

She turned to her and snorted trying not to laugh. "She looks good, doesn't she?" She asks, jabbing a thumb at Jade. Cat starts laughing even harder. "Yeah, the devil horns really suit her." Tori covers her mouth with her cardigan sleeve and lets out a giggle."Oh my God! I can't wait till she wakes up!"

They got their wish, because as soon as the words were spoken, the dark haired beauty began to stir. "Oh shit!" Cat laughed, and then turned around, not wanting to see the outcome of Tori's bad behavior.

Tori watched as the girl next to her stretched and opened her eyes. Green met brown and Jade smiled. "Hey." She says.

Tori coughs to hide her laughter and feels a tad guilty."Um, hey babe." She manages to say. She looks behind her at Beck, who was staring at Jade bewildered. She holds up the pen in explanation and he chuckles and he shakes his head. God only knew how mad Jade would be when she found out what happened.

Cat swivels around and belts out a long laugh, which wakes Andre up who looks directly at Jade. "What in the name of gravy?" He demands. This causes Cat and Tori to cackle loudly. "What? What's so funny?" Jade asks confused.

"You got stuff all over your face!" Andre answers pointing at her. "What?" She repeats and Tori throws her a hand mirror. Jade looks in the mirror and takes a sharp intake of breathe. "TORI FREAKING VEGA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She yells and then begins shaking her.

Cat falls into the aisle gasping for air laughing hard. "Wait! Wait! Someone pull her off! Tori's pregnant!" She gasps, getting back in her seat, still laughing.

It took the flight attendant, Beck, Andre, and Sikowitz to pull Jade off of Tori. Gasping for air, Tori continued laughing, along with Cat. "It's not funny!" Jade snaps. "It's kinda is!" Cat coughed. She had been out of breath since the whole thing started. Jade gets up and stomps off towards the bathroom, earning astonished looks from the other passengers.

When they finally touched down, Cat was glad to get out. "Wait, Cat, wait for us!" Tori called after her. Of course, being Cat, she didn't listen and skirted around a corner. "Great, we've lost the redhead." Sikowitz grumbled.

"Go get her! By law you're responsible for us!" Tori yelled at him. "Alright, alright, sheesh no wonder I don't have a girlfriend." He grumbled. "NOW!" Tori shirked. "Or children of my own." He mumbled, following after Cat.

Tori sighed and then noticed something out the corner of her eye. A tall Jamaican lady with dreads, and what really caught her eye was the young girl standing next to her, her pale golden hair glistening in the incandescent light. She nudged Jade. "Hey, hey isn't that Ana and Maya?" she asks. Jade's head whips in the direction she's looking in and then shakes her head. "No way. They're still in Cali. Plus that girl is like our age. Isn't Ana like, ten?" Tori looks over at the two women again. "No I'm serious, that's definitely Ana and Maya." Jade sighed. "Okay, if you think that's them, then why don't you go say hi?" Tori shrugged and then started off towards the two women.

When she made it over, warm green eyes met hers. "Tori!" a thick, no longer squeaky British accent laced voice greeted her. "Ana? Is that really you?" She asked. Had she been pregnant for four months or 6 years? "Yeah." Anastasia answered shyly. "I kinda had a growth spurt." Tori stepped back to look the girl over. Growth spurt was right. She was considerably taller than the last time Tori had seen her, and she had definitely filled out. Especially in the bust area.

"How... exactly did this happen?" She asked, turning to Maya. "I don't know. I tink it had to do wit her powers." The older woman shrugs. "Your powers cause you to grow dramatically?" Tori questioned the now 16 year old psychic. "I suppose so. I don't believe it was by chance." The girl responded. "But you're like six years older than when I last saw you! How is that even possible?" "Anyting is possible wit de power of voodoo, child." Maya tells her.

Tori calls Jade over and she almost does a double take of Ana herself. "What happened to you? You like, pocket rocketed through puberty!" She says her eyes big. "Thank you, Jade, for that repetition of what I spent 20 minutes over here discussing." Tori responds rolling her eyes. Ana laughs. "I see you two are getting along as much as you were before." Jade smacks Tori's backside. "Ow!" she says, and then grumbles, "Just barely..."

Maya smirked. "Can you children do old Maya a favor?" She asks. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Tori smiles. "Watch Ana for me? I have some business to take care of and she can't follow me where I'm going." "NO! No, no, no! I can't watch a kid! I'm sorry, I love you Ana, but I _cannot_ take care of _anyone_ right now!" Jade declares stubbornly.

"I'll pay you three hundred an hour."

"…..How long will you be gone?"

"Your entire trip."

"Sweet. Have fun."

About an hour later, after Sikowitz managed to wrangle up Cat, set up everyone in the hotel, and had agreed to let the girls watch Ana. "Just don't let her touch anything." He had said. "Why?" Tori asked. "She's a little girl. Little girls like to touch things." He responded and then walked off sipping his coconut. "At least he gave us the key before he left." Jade sighed, and then opened the door to their room.

"HI GUYS!" Cat practically yelled, jumping on one of the beds. "Cat! How the hell did you get in here? I have the key!" Jade admonished her, waving the key in her face. "I climbed through the window!" she responded, still jumping up and down. "We're on the 4th floor!" Tori yelled at her. "I know!" Cat giggled. "What do you think she's on?" Ana asked, turning to Tori. "With Cat? Who knows?" the brunette shrugged.

Cat finally took notice of Ana and stopped bouncing. "Whoa, who's this Brit hit?" she asked hopping of the bed. "Uh…" Tori started. "That's Ana." Cat stopped and looked the girl over.

"Ana? As in little, adorable Ana?"

Tori and Jade nodded.

"Well fuck, puberty has been good to you!"

Ana giggled. "I don't really know how to respond to that." She says, running a hand through her hair. "Ana is staying with us this whole trip." Tori explained placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What she stowed away?" Cat asked, eyeing her. "No, we ran into Maya at the airport and she said she'd pay us to watch her." Cat nodded. "Sweet."

"Welp, I'm going to bed." Cat declared.

"What? It's like three in the afternoon!" Tori exclaimed.

"I know, I'm tired. Good night."

"But-"Jade stops Tori. "Leave her. Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She grabs Tori's hand and leads her out the room, Ana following close behind.

As soon as she made sure the coast was clear, Cat got up and lit a blunt then retrieved her phone to update her status.

**Cat Valentine: Smoke weed, live free. ;) Mood: Swaggin**

**Tori Vega: I knew she wasn't tired! She just wanted to get rid of us so that she could smoke!**

**Jade West: Let her! I couldn't care less what she does to her lungs or brain!**

**Andre Harris: Did you forget that she's carrying **_**your**_** child?**

**Beck Oliver: And that whatever she does to her body affects the baby too?**

**Jade West: … Oh fuck. **

**Tori Vega: You're going to be the worst father on the face of the earth.**

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! Was this short? If so I'm sorry! I'm trying my best! At least it's longer! Tell me what you think! Bye! :D**


	16. Running with the Wolves! Er, Cats

**Hey guys! Nother chapter in the works! Thanks SKRowling for giving me the idea of setting Ana up with Cat, I didn't think of that! I'm gonna use it! Ah, so let the hilarity ensue!****  
**  
Jade West walked the streets of London with Tori Vega hand in hand, with Ana in toe. They stopped occasionally to look into store fronts and graze through street venders. "I'm hungry." Ana whined, complaining for the first time since they left the hotel. Jade dug around in her pockets. "Shit. I only have three dollars. I forgot to go to the ATM before we left."

Tori dug around in her pockets too. "Damn it, I haven't got a penny either." Ana thinks for a moment, and then snaps her fingers. "I know how we can make money!" "What? How?" Tori asks. Ana points to a street dancer. "Street performing!"

"You two go ahead, I gotta make a call." Jade says, waving them off. Both girls wander off leaving Jade to make her phone call. She dials Robbie's number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, is Cat still at the hotel?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her."

"And again I ask, why?"

"I have a plan. Just, do as I say, please?"

"Fine, fine." He grumbled, and then hung up.

"Um, Jade?" Ana said running towards her. "Yeah?" she asked, watching as the blonde zoomed past her with Tori close behind. "We need to get the fuck out of here!" she explained quickly and then took off down the street, cradling a bag in her arms. "What?" Jade demanded, confused. "Just come on!" Tori responded, dragging her down the street.

They hopped a fence and cut through a park before the brunette and the blonde decided to stop running. "What the hell happened back there?" Jade finally gets out, as they lay in the grass gasping for air. "We stole money from that guy!" Ana answers, holding up the duffel bag. "Why would you do that?" Jade reprimanded. "Because we needed money!" "Did you ever think that oh, I don't know, we could _perform_? We _are_ performing arts students!"

"It was her idea!" Ana blamed Tori.

"Oh sure, blame the pregnant one!"

"Why do women always play the pregnant card? You're pregnant, big whoop! You can still walk!"

"Barley!"

"Alright! That's enough! God, I hate this!" Jade says grabbing the bickering girls by their collars. "We keep the money, but _I'm_ watching the both of you now!" she drags them both back to the hotel and throws them in the room.

She looks around to see if Cat is there, but sees that she's not. "I'm still hungry!" whined Ana. "Oh yeah? Well maybe you should have thought of that before you wanted to pay thief, Pixie Lott!" Jade barked at her. "Whoa, what happened here?" Cat asked, stepping in the door behind them. "Why don't you ask the Olsen twins?"

"Again, what happened?" "We stole money!" Ana exclaimed. "When you could have just performed something yourself? I mean Tori Jade and I all go to a performing arts school." Cat snorted. "Thank you! Finally! Someone around here is using their head!" "Says the girl who got two girls pregnant." Ana scoffed. "I don't need that from you, Harry Potter! It's bad enough people constantly remind me!" Jade said curtly. "That's because you _constantly_ forget." Tori snorts.

"You know what, I don't have to, take care of any of you! You're all on your own now!" Jade declared. "Where are you going?" Tori called after her as she opened the door. "Out!" The door slams behind her. "So..." Cat started. "Anyone wanna smoke?" Ana and Tori groaned. "What?"

Out in the hallway, Jade decides to pay an old friend a visit. She quickly made her way down the corridor and rapped on Beck and André's door. Beck opened it after the second knock, and let her in. Luckily, Andre wasn't there to hear what she was about to say.

"I need your help."

Beck gave her an incredulous look. "Why… do you need my help?" he asks, going over to the mini fridge and takes out two ice coffees. He hands one to her and motions for her to sit. She stiffly sits next to him on the bed and runs a hand through her hair. "It's just, all this kid stuff is taking a toll on me and I don't know what to do anymore." She sighs, fiddling with the cap on the drink.

He looks up at her with kind but slightly amused eyes. "Is Jade West admitting she needs help?" he teases. She pushes him. "I confess my inner most turmoil, and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a rag?" She half snarls. Beck raises his hands up in defeat. "I was just confirming what I heard." He grinned defensively. "Now, what to do about your little problem?"

Back at the hotel room, everything was in total chaos. Since Jade wasn't there to lay down the law, Cat went ballistic; throwing pillows and sheets everywhere, yelling "Hobknocker!" out the window at unsuspecting passersby, and writing on the walls with lipstick. (Courtesy of Tori; who thought she was going to do make up.)

"Why is she acting like this?" Ana pokes Tori, watching the girl run repeatedly back and forth until she tripped and banged her head into the mahogany dresser. "When Jade's not around she tends to get a wee bit out of hand." Tori responded, watching as Cat shook herself awake and then began running around again. "A wee bit? She's a wee bit out of her bloody mind!" Ana exclaims, her accent thickening a little. "You sound like Merida from Brave." Tori gives her a blank look, half expecting the girl to sprout red hair, a bow and arrow, and a heavy Scottish accent to match.

"Yeah, that really puts some insight into the situation, Vega." Ana frowns, using the Latina's last name for the first time ever. "Wow, you actually sounded like Jade for a sec!" Tori praised. "Hey! I just got an idea!" she adds snapping her fingers. "What? What?" Ana prods eagerly. "Let's call room service and pretend to be Jade!" Ana's excitement diminishes. "Um, no. How about we call the emergency people?" Tori shakes her head. "That's too risky. Plus, I don't want to get arrested overseas. I don't know how they do things here."

"Oh don't worry; they have a hospital in jail so if that little sucker pops out while you're in there it'll be fine!" Ana smiles. "Forget it! We are not calling the police!" Tori snaps. "Ok, ok, don't get your kickers in a twist." Ana says backing up a bit. Silence soon found them, and the absence of a certain redhead made its self present. "Um, where's Cat?" Tori asks, looking around the room. They here a crash from the bathroom and run towards it.

Ana's the first one to get there, and she promptly walks right back out; creped out. "What? What's wrong?" Tori questions her. Ana pushes her in the bathroom and Tori stares at Cat wide eyed. "Dude, what are you doing?"

The predicament the bizarre girl had gotten herself into was pretty bizarre itself. She was on the floor, her shirt tied around her head, war makeup all over her face, (left over lipstick) and she was currently trying to light her tongue with a lighter.

"Give me the lighter!" Tori commanded holding out her hand. Cat reluctantly gives her the flammable item and gets up. "Go watch cartoons or something you're starting to weird Ana out." She then tells her. Cat quickly glares at Tori and then does what she is told. Not before going "Roar!" in Ana's face; causing the paler girl to start screaming at the top of her lungs. And boy, did that girl have some pipes on her.

Cat howls with laughter. "My god! Did you hear that?" she asks Tori. "I think the whole hotel heard that!" Tori growls, trying to get the ringing out her ears."I wonder what she'd sound like in bed..." the trailed. Ana blushed feverishly.

"Cat!" Tori scolded.

"What?"

"You're pregnant!"

"Thank you, Captain Duh! And so? That shouldn't stop me!"

"Shouldn't? It should!"

Cat laughs and then says "You need to lighten up, Tori! I'm just messing with her! She's in no danger around me!" "I beg to differ!" Ana spoke up. "Anybody would certify you as insane!" Cat turned to Ana amused. "Oh really? Would an insane girl do this?" She grabs the paler girl up and crashes their lips together. Ana released herself from the redhead's grip. "Yes!"

Cat grins. "Guess I'm insane then huh?" Tori doesn't even know what to say. "That's just the tip of the iceberg." She finally manages to say.

The door slams open, and the man well, woman of the room enters. "Jade! Oh thank God you're here! Cat kissed me!" Ana whines. Jade gives Cat a look, and the shorter girl shrugs. "It was just a peck." "She tried to burn her tongue off!" Tori adds. The glare goes from disciplinary to incredulous. "I wanted to see if it would grow back! Sue me!"

Jade just shakes her head and plops down on the bed next to Ana. "You three have made my life a living hell." She says sighing. "I don't know what's worse; the fact that I have to go through it or the fact that I like it."

The three girls in front of her started at her like she was talking another language. "I'm saying I love you idiots!" there were a lot of collective 'ohs' and all the girls hugged Jade. As they all pulled away, Jade gave Ana a confused look.

"Ana, why do you have lipstick smudged on your face?"

"Don't ask."

**Tori Vega: I actually can't believe I'm admitting this, but I love you guys. :) Mood: Happy**

**Jade West: Um, what's that supposed to mean, Vega?**

**Tori Vega: Be glad I gave you a compliment, sheesh. **

**Cat Valentine: Can I come out the corner now?**

**Tori Vega: NO!**

**Jade West: NO!**

**Cat Valentine: But I'm sorry. :(**

**Tori Vega: You wrecked our hotel room!**

**Jade West: And traumatized Ana!**

**Cat Valentine: Pleeeease? Please, please please?**

**Tori Vega: Well, when you put it that way… No.**

**Cat valentine: You wand that witch were meant for each other!**

**Jade West: I'm sorry did you just call me a witch?**

**Cat Valentine: No!**

**Tori Vega: 20 more minutes in time out!**

**Cat Valentine: COME THE FUCK ON!**

**Tori Vega: 30 minutes.**

**Cat Valentine: But-**

**Jade West: An hour.**

**Cat Valentine: … I fucking hate you guys.**

**A/N: Whoa! That was awesome! Well, sorry this took me so long, it was pure laziness. I will probably be taking a little while longer to update but don't worry, it won't be very long. I'm getting my laptop soon so sit tight! Oh yeah, and when I do get it, guess what story I'm continuing? Into The Inferno! Whoo! That's gonna be awesome! So hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time! Peace! :D**


End file.
